Power Rangers Ninja Storm:The Beginning Of A Legend
by Skylar Colt Winchester
Summary: Alyssa Oliver is the Adopted daughter of Tommy Oliver. Already knowing of her dad being a legendary power ranger she chose to enroll in the snow academy being a snow ninja. But as a new threat rises and destroys her academy, its her turn to step up as a power ranger. Teaming up with her best friends she fights to save the world.
1. Chapter 1

Power Ranger Ninja Storm OC

Name: Alyssa Oliver

Age: 18

Adoptive parent – Tommy Oliver

Hobbies: Martial Arts, Motocross, Surfing and singing

Enrolled Academy: Snow academy at Blue Bay Harbor

Abilities: Creates Snow Storms, Blasts of Snow, Freezes things

Best Friends: Dustin Brookes, Tori Hanson and Shane Clarke

Description: I am Alyssa and this is a Sum up of my life. When I was 10 years old I got adopted by Tommy Oliver and spent my childhood at Reefside. He taught me Martial Arts and at age 13 I got into Motocross and Surfing and has been doing it ever since. At age 15 Tommy asked me if I wanted to enroll at Snow academy for more training in Martial arts. Knowing my dad as previous power ranger, I took the chance to learn more and studied at the academy. What was great was there was a motocross track at Blue Bay so I went to check it out. That's when I met one out of my three best friends Dustin Brookes. He's a great rider! He then introduced me to my other best friends Tori and Shane. And Tori surfs too! So it's awesome. When we hang out at Storm Charges Kelly the owner let me work there and helps me and Dustin on the track. When I turned 18 my dad let me live in Blue Bay since I had so many activities here, so I stayed in the loft above Storm charges sharing with Kelly. Tori and Kelly are like sisters to me and Shane and Dustin are like brothers. Everything was the best till Lothor showed up….

**AN: So I got interested in power rangers again and when I watched it over it didn't seem like it was only for kids. With the fighting it seemed good for other ages too. So I asked myself "Why not?"**


	2. The Attack

Power Rangers Ninja Storm: The Beginning of a Legend

**Authors Note: So here is a new story. I have become interested in power rangers again cause I tried watching it again and it doesn't seem so kiddy as everyone says it is.**

As I was on the track everyone was trying to win. So far I was in first place tied up with my best friend Dustin Brookes. We were neck and neck but in the final jump I went farther and ended up first place. "Whoo!" I said and pumped my fist in the air. As we stopped next to the van we took our helmets off. "I let you win." Dustin said. "Sure you did." I replied.

So I am currently at my local Motocross track with my friend Kelly and my best friend Dustin. Wait. "Kelly, what time is it?" "Five after. Why?" "Oh no, I am so late I'll catch you later Kel!" I said running off. You see I go to this Ninja Snow Academy and I am late. I ran to my car and started driving towards the forest.

When I reached my stop I Ninja Streaked to the entrance and saw Sensei Akimi. I rushed up to her and bowed. "I am sorry sensei for being late." She sighed and started walking towards the school. "Alyssa, this is your 4th time being late. You need to be more committed to you ninja training. You may have been here for 3 years but that is no exception. If you become late again I will have no choice but to expel you." My face paled. The academy has been one of the best things I have experience. "I am sorry sensei I promise it won't happen again." She nodded and left.

**The Next Day**

When I walked in Storm Chargers I saw Tori and Shane sitting down and Dustin working on a bike, so I went to help him. After changing the oil my I looked at my watch and it read 3:15. Even though class starts at five I decided to do some extra training. I told Kelly, Tori, Shane and Dustin I had to leave and I went in my car.

As I was on my way to the Academy I saw an elderly couple with their car broken down. I sighed and decided to help. _1 Hour and 45 minutes later….._ That took long. When I glanced at my watch I realized that it was already 5:00. Uh-oh. I ran in my car and started driving as fast and safest as I could. When I reached the right spot, I parked my car and ninja streaked to the entrance. But when I got there the academy was destroyed. Everything either broken or on fire. As I looked around I noticed everyone was gone. But I knew there was one place that was safe.

I ran towards the back of the school, or what it used to be the school and opened up a secret door that led underground. When I got there I saw Sensei Akimi on the ground clutching something to her chest. "Sensei!" I yelled. I kneeled next to her and she looked up with a sad smile. "Alyssa, take this, it's for you. Go to your father and he will know what to do with it. But you need to find the Wind Ninja Academy. They will help you too." She said giving me the box. "But what about you?" I asked with tears in my eyes. "It is my time now. Go and protect the world from Lothor." That was her last words and before my eyes she disappeared.

"Dad?! Dad?!" I yelled over the house. He came from downstairs and went over to me. "Alyssa, what happened?"

"The school was attacked and Sensei died!" I said. "Oh, no." he murmured then hugged me. "But she gave me this and said you would know what to do." I gave him the box and when he opened it, he sighed. "I know exactly what to do. Follow me." I did as told and followed him downstairs. When I walked In I sat on the couch and he did the same.

"So as you know I was a power ranger and we had morphers." I nodded "And this here is one too." He explained showing me it. It was white and grey with a blue button and disk with a snow leopard's paw print. "So this is a morpher and I'm going to be a power ranger?" He nodded "You already have the training, so all you need is to activation code to morph into your ranger suit." I stood up and asked "So what is the code?" "To activate it you need to say **Snow Storm, Ranger Form** and you will morph in your suit. Then you will know what to do."

"Ok but she also said to look for the Wind Ninja Rangers." I told him. He nodded "I know where the academy is. We'll go there later. For now you rest, it's been a long day for you." "Ok" I said and went to my old room and went to sleep.

**Authors Note: I am sorry this is short but since Alyssa isn't really part of the wind rangers team it would be. But I added some parts so it wouldn't be that bad ;). Any ways if anyone has any suggestions for a role for Alyssa tell me! I already have one thing I know that's for sure and it has something to do with one of the Bradley Brothers. So follow, favorite, review! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: First Battle

Power Rangers Ninja Storm: The Beginning of a Legend

**Authors Note: New Update again! I do not own anything! Just my oc Alyssa and anything else you don't recognize from the story plot!**

* * *

When I came back to Blue Bay Harbor fully rested and ready to battle I headed to storm Chargers. As I entered I saw Shane looking depressed. "Hey Shane! What's wrong?" He looked at me and sighed. "It's just that I joined this new team and they chose me to be the leader but… I don't think I am doing a very good job." I put my hand on his shoulder. "Shane being a leader is all about trust. Your team has to have your back and you have to have theirs. Just because your leader doesn't mean you're always the one in charge or right. You have to do what's best." He nodded and smiled "Thanks"

Suddenly someone screamed outside and people floated towards something. "What the hell?" I said. I ran outside and saw everyone in one big pile then turned into stone and Shane was next to me. A monster came from behind and Shane pushed me back. "Go! Run!" I nodded and ran but I wanted to help.

"Here's goes nothing." I murmured "**Snow Storm, Ranger Form!"** I yelled and I was transformed in a white ranger suit, with white gloves, boots, a paw print circled on my chest and sword on my back. "Sweet!" I said and raced to where Shane was but instead I found the other power rangers talking but without their visors. When I looked closely I saw... Shane, Tori and Dustin! How could they not tell me! I'll talk to them later. Suddenly, the monster appeared again taking the other rangers down. Now it's my time to shine!

I ran in and took out my sword and started to slash him. "Take this metal mouth!" I yelled then I stopped. "Snow blast!" Snow and wind shot out of my hand to the monster good enough to freeze him. "First day on the job and I'm doing great!" I looked back and saw the other rangers up. "Who are you?" Shane asked. "Later. We need to make a plan the snow won't hold him for long." They all nodded. "In the middle of his stomach was where the electricity shot out from. Maybe that's where we should aim." Tori said "Let's take it out!" Dustin replied right when it unfroze.

The monster shot bombs at us but we quickly dodged it. "Lion Hammer!" Dustin yelled "Sonic Fin!" Tori Yelled "Leopard Claw!" I said "Hawk Blaster!" Shane said. "Put it together and what do you get?!" "Storm Tracker!" We all said. "FIRE!" We aimed it at the monster and when he got hit he exploded. "Yeah! All right!" Dustin shouted "Together like it's supposed to be." Shane said.

I smiled under my visor. "Finally, learned your lesson Shane!" I said. They all looked at me "How do you know my name?" He replied. I giggled "It's a secret. I'll tell you soon." While we were celebration the monster turned huge. "Whoa!" I yelled "What are you going to do pathetic ranger ninjas?" Metal Mouth taunted "You might want to try cutting out Carbs!" Dustin said. I know we have our zords but how do we summon it? "Hey dad!" I said talking into my morpher. He installed a communicator in it so he can help me on my battles. "How do I summon my zord?" "Just say '**Leopard Zord**' into your morpher and it will come." He replied "Thanks! **Leopard Zord!"**

When I looked up my zord came. I looked back to them "C'mon Dustin you're going to miss out!" I said before I jumped into my zord. As I Iooked around, it looked like I was driving a plane. "This is awesome!" As I looked down I saw Shane talking to someone and suddenly three other zords came in. I smiled as they jumped into their zords. Finally a team up! "Flame attack!" Shane said and the hawk zord caught on fire and circled in on magnet mouth. "Surfs up dude!" Tori yelled and use her zord to bounce magnet mouth on the dolphin's zord. But when Magnet mouth came back he grabbed Tori "Why don't you chill out? And release her" I said then gave a snow storm at him. He released Tori but then got Shane. "Dustin, do something!" I yelled. And gratefully he did do something. His lion zord gave a tornado blast blowing magnet mouth to the ground. "Thanks Dustin." Shane said to him. "Thanks white ranger" Tori said to me. "No problem. Now how about we show him some real muscle?! Afterburners! Fire!" Dustin yelled. And that did the trick. "Yeah!" we all yelled but sadly it wasn't over yet.

The monster reformed. "I'm back!" It said "I don't know what to do now!" Shane complained. Suddenly a guinea pig appeared on my screen. "Yes you do know Shane. Feel what is inside you. Your ninja powers will help to guide you." Shane thought for a moment then figured it out. "The scroll! One has the strength of four! That's why it said four cause the white ranger is here!" "Well alright! Let's do it" We all yelled.

Our zords started moving around till we were all intact forming the megazord! "A megazord! Now this is gonna be a mega win!" I said. **(Yes I know Mega win is in Power Rangers Megaforce)** Then the magnet mouth through metal at us but it didn't affect us at all it just caused cool explosions behind us. "Cam what's next?" Shane asked "This is all I got! Make it last!" Cam said.

"Guys do what I do! Insert your power disk!" Shane instructed. We did what he said. "Activating power sphere… Now!" I said. "Power sphere activate surface zord!" We said together. A ball from the ninja logo came out and a sword was in it. "Nice!" I commented. "Megazord Multiply! Three, two, one!" we said. The swords slashed magnet mouth multiple times and when he fell down he exploded! Gone for good! "We did it!" Tori said "We sure did! Nice team work guys!" Shane replied.

When the fight was over I followed the Wind rangers back to base. While I stayed morphed they de-morphed. "Everyone in town is back to normal!" Cam said. "That's great but we need to discuss something." Shane said and everyone turned to me. "Hello I am sensei Wantanabe. Thank you for your help with the rangers. I know who you are because your sensei has told me but do you wish to tell them?" Sensei Guinea pig said. I shook my head no. "Sorry but not yet." I said. I went to go leave but I went back to Dustin and whispered "Really Dustin? You are my best friend, we even go motocross together. I am so disappointed. But if you do find out don't tell." After that I started walking out and when I looked back to see his face he was smiling at me. I guess he figured me out.

* * *

**A/N: Well Dustin knows. Honestly I wanted him to be the first to know cause they're like ultimate best friends. Anyways Three updates in one day! I just can't wait till looming thunder. Please review, follow and fave! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4:The Reveal

Power Rangers Ninja Storm: The Beginning of a Legend

**A/N: So this is the chapter that everyone else finds out about Alyssa's identity! (Not long Authors note)**

* * *

Walking into Storm Chargers I found my surfing buddy. "Hey, Tori! Do you want to surf today? I am so bored since Kelly gave me a huge break." The blonde smiled at Alyssa. "Sure! Let's go."

When we arrived at the beach we went straight towards the water. I looked at her "Race ya!" "You're on!" We stared paddling towards the waves and at the right moment we stood up and started riding like pros. "Yeah!" I yelled. At the end when we were walking up the beach with our boards we saw two guys looking at us with Shane next to them and heard what they said. "They are so awesome." One guy said "Don't forget to mention cute." The other said. I looked at Tori and giggled.

When we looked back Shane was coming our way. "What was that all about?" I asked. "Aw, some guys—couldn't stop talking about both of you, how cute you both are and how they wanted your phone numbers." He replied.

"Whoa, whoa, stop. Rewind. Super cute surfer hotties were asking about us?" I asked

"Dude, man, it was so lame."  
"And you let him leave?!" Tori said and pushed Shane away while walking towards the van next to me.

"Hey what was that for?" Shane said clueless

"You ever think that maybe we would want to meet them, seeing if they would want to hang out sometime?" I asked

"You're kidding right?" I sighed and Tori and I continued our walk back to the van.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Tori turned back to look at him. "This is just further proof you're a completer dufus. We got to meet Dustin."

"Seriously, I can go find the guy!" He called but we kept walking.

*Scene Change*

After surfing we headed back to Storm Chargers. We got some shorts then put it on the counter. "Hey guys, Shane thinks you're mad at him" Dustin said to us.

"Wow, I guess that's why he gets the red suit." I retorted

"Well, what happened I mean, it didn't really sound like a big deal to me." He replied. We both turned around to face him. "You don't get it either." Tori started. "We are girls. Girls."

"Yeah, yeah I know, but, like, you two aren't a girl girl." Dustin said then Shane continued "You're two are like guy girls." Dustin looked back and agreed with Shane. "I advise you both, stop trying to make it better cause it's only getting worse." Kelly said coming in. "Thank you Kelly" I said "No problem. And these just showed up for you two."

"That's weird. From where?" Tori asked.

"Don't know, just found it out back."

"Hey what's it say?" Dustin asked

"Girl sports magazine saw us surfing and wants us for a photo shoot. An article about Beauties of the Beach." I said

"Isn't that the one where they have, like, these incredibly gorgeous girls?" Shane asked

"Yeah. So?" Tori replied

"Okay, we'll—go back to silent mode now." Dustin said saving Shane.

"Good choice and I'm gonna do it." I said "But Dustin can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure." We went to the TV room and sat down. "So did you figure out…." I started "That you're the white power ranger. Yes I figured it out." He chuckled "So you won't tell Tori and Shane?" I asked "I won't don't worry. But why did you only tell me?" he asked "Cause you are my best best friend." I said wrapping my arm around his neck. "And there are no secrets." He smiled and wrapped an arm around my waist. "No secrets Aly." After looking at each other with smiles on our faces I finally said "Well I got to go. See you later." then left.

I called Tori seeing if she was still going to do the photo. "Hey Tor. Are you still gonna do the shoot?" I asked over the phone. "Yup. Definitely." She replied. "Ok. I'll meet you at the beach." "Ok." I hung up and started driving towards the photo shoot.

At the beach I saw Tori walking over "Hey, Tori! Come on!" I yelled at her and she started running to me. As we kept walking we saw a trailer with some horrible clothes on hangers. "Is this the right place?" I asked. She shrugged and we started walking over to the trailer. As I looked around the area, I saw a blur of crimson and navy. Huh. I shook my head and continued forward.

"Hello?" Tori asked "Anybody here?" Suddenly two women came from the trailer with horrible clothes on. I looked at Tori and whispered "Hey Tori, stay on guard something seems off. I'm going to look around." She nodded at me. "Excuse me. I was wondering if Tori can go first and I can look around the scenery?" The two women glanced at each other and nodded. I gave a smile and started scoping the area.

I looked around trying to find something suspicious as I heard a ruffling of leaves. "Hello? Anyone there?" I said walking backwards. But suddenly when I took one more step back I started falling off a cliff. "Ahhhhhh!" I screamed but before I could reach impact a crimson blur came and I could feel someone holding me then setting me down. But before I could turn around again the crimson blur left which I noticed was ninja streaking. I tried following but after a while I lost the person. "Well Thanks for your help!" I yelled wondering if the person could hear me.

As I walked back over to the trailer Tori was gone but the two women were still there. "Excuse me? Where did Tori go?"

Oh! She went umm… Surfing! Yeah Surfing!" the person said. "Ok" when I looked at their clothing the only thing good was their tops. "I uh... like your top" I said. "Really? Thanks! Now Smile!" I looked confused to why am I getting the picture now if  
I hadn't changed. But before I could say something the picture was taken and a clone of came out. "Remind you of someone?" the clone said and I was transported inside the camera, with Tori inside also.

She looked up at me then said "Welcome to the party." I looked around and saw an opening up top. "Did you try getting up there?" I said pointing up. Her head perked up "No! Maybe I can use my Nin-" Tori started but stopped. I sighed. "Tori… I know that you're a power ranger." She looked at me serious for a moment then started to laugh. "Hahaha-a power ranger-hahaha" I shook my head and walked over to her. I grabbed her wrist with her morpher. "Umm..." she tried to explain. I sighed then use my snow powers to create a small amount of snow that's falling. "How did you-"Tori asked but I just smiled. "White Ranger at your service." I said then bowed. She looked at me with disbelief but then smiled. "Well then, thanks for helping us with our last battle now why don't we get out of this and face our clones?" "I'm with ya!"

"I summon white ninja powers of the rising snow!" I commanded and suddenly under my feet is hard snow that continues to rise up.

"I summon blue ninja powers of the rising waters!" Tori commanded and suddenly water came from under her feet and started to lift her up. Finally out of the camera we ninja streaked in front of Tori's van.

When our clones came out of the car we were in fighting positions. "Anything you can do _I_ can do better" They said at the same time. "Tori looked over her Clone and said "Except with the clothes. And what happened to your hair!" I laughed but then got serious when we started fighting our clones. We tried to aim a hit but they would all be deflected. Same with the clones. While we were fighting them Shane and Dustin dealt with another monster but I wasn't focused on that. I tried to punch her but she blocked it then the same thing kept occurring since we were the same match. But at one point I got the upper hand and she fell down. While she was down I quickly saw Shane try to morph but was hesitant since I was there so I just yelled. "Morph Already!" Shane looked a bit shocked but morphed anyways.

Good timing since my clone just got up. We started fighting again but this time she got the upper hand. "See I am better than you!" the clone said. But I stood up and smirked. "I doubt that." I used my snow energy and my arms traced a circle then an ice blast came from my hand freezing my clone. Then lastly I kicked it falling down shattering. I dusted off my shoulder and said "Now that's how you do it."

I looked over at Tori and her clone just finished "melting". I looked over to her and pointed in helping the boys and she nodded. I tapped on Shane's shoulder but they went all defensive position on us. "It's us guys." I said but they still looked skeptical. "Prove it" Dustin said I looked at him and said "Your real name is Waldo." Then Tori said to Shane "And Shane you're afraid of spiders." Dustin started laughing and said "You're afraid of spiders?" But Shane countered "You want to make something of it, Waldo?" Now that's where I started laughing but Shane just looked at me. "How do you know we were power rangers?" I smirked "Let me show you. Tori?" She nodded and started "**Ninja Storm, Ranger Form**!"

"**Snow Storm, Ranger Form!"** we yelled and morphed into our suits. "Power of Water!" "Power of Snow!" I looked at Shane. "Does that answer your question?" Shane nodded and we went in our positions. "Calzax! Get them!" the monster demanded. We took out our swords and said "Ninja swords! Comet Mode! Ninja Shadow Battle!" Suddenly there was a screen and Shane started fighting the Calzax. "I'll take some of that action!" Dustin yelled and went to Ninja Shadow Battle. "If you can't beat 'em, screen 'em." Tori yelled and went into battle "Leave some for me!" I yelled and started fighting. "Power Ranger Make over complete!" and the Calzax exploded. "So you beat the Calzax Whoop-de-do! You rangers will pay by the time I'm through with you!"

And then suddenly the monster fired lasers at us and we all hit the ground but stood up with our swords drawn. We all ran and flipped in the air striking the monster but it disappeared and reappeared somewhere else. "Copybot Magic—for you, it's so tragic" Copybot said. "Well we got a little magic of our own!" Tori and I yelled. "Blue Ranger Flood attack!" And the fight went underwater. Tori slashed him up pretty good but now it's my turn. "White Ranger Snow Storm Attack!" And this time the fight was in what it looked like was the artic with a heavy snow storm. "No! I hate the cold!" Copybot complained. I ignored him and used my ninja sword to slash him. "Ninja Snow Blast!" I yelled and a surge of snow blasted him away and we were back at the road. "Lion Hammer! Hawk Blaster! Sonic Fin! Leopard Claw! Let's put it together!" And we did. Forming the "Storm Striker! Ready… Aim…Fire!" We yelled. The energy ball hit the monster square in the chest, finally exploding him!

But before we could celebrate, Copybot turned into a mega monster. "Not again!" I whined. "Cam, Zord Time!" Tori said into her morpher. "**Leopard Zord!"** I yelled into _my_ morpher. And all the Zords came. We jumped into them and formed our megazord. "Hey, over here! Give this a try!" Copybot yelled and cloned himself. "Whoa, he cloned himself" Shane said. "We can handle them!" I replied and we did. The first round the Clones came running at us and slashing at us making us go backwards. "Cam, we've got a serious multiplication problem here." Tori said. "I've got something for you. I like to call it the megazord lightning mode. You control it by using your inner ninja power, but remember, it only lasts 60 seconds!" Cam replied. We all nodded and said "Lightning megazord, now!" and the megazord transformed into a new model. Copybot sent lasers at us but we did flips to dodge them and doing a flying side kick in his chest, also destroying other clones in the process. At the last 20 seconds we took out our blades and gave him multiple hits wherever he went and the lightning mode powered down returning us to our original state.

But we still had more tricks up our sleeves. "Power disks, locked and drop!" I said and we dropped our disked in the compartment, creating the serpent zord. "One to the power of four!" And our megazord turned into four. "Megazord, triple strike!" All the clones and our megazord slashed him three times making him explode. "Inner strength is the one thing the Copybot couldn't copy!" Dustin said

*Scene Change*

Back at Storm Chargers I was sitting down with the rest of the group. "Why didn't you tell us about being a ranger before?" He whispered. I shrugged "I just felt like I wanted to keep it a secret for a while because I wanted to see how it went, since I am a complete newbie at this, Can we talk about his later when we are back at Ninja Ops?"

They nodded and Shane looked at me and Tori. "What? What are you looking at?" We both asked. "Nothing, I was just noticing. I mean, you two aren't completely unbeautiful, you know." Shane said and we all got up off the couch. "Gee… Thanks." I said. Then Dustin came up from behind "Okay, Alyssa, Tori, there's two customers who need help with the surfboards. Can you do me a favor and talk to him?" He asked. "You do realize I don't work here." Tori said "And that I'm on break." I said. "Yeah, okay, just go talk to them." He tried then turned us around and pushed us over there. "Fine. Can we help you two?" I asked the customers. When they turned around I noticed it was the two guys from the beach and I smiled. "Hi, I'm Alyssa" I said and the guy in front of me said "Hey, I'm Carter." When I looked at Tori should was having another conversation with the other guy. "How are you… Wait I'm sorry that's a stupid question." I said and he chuckled. "No, it's fine and I'm good…Do you want to get some ice cream?" He asked. I nodded and smiled "That would be great." And we left the store.

* * *

**A/N: So I am finally done with this chapter! And now I can't wait to go on to the next one where the Bradley Brothers finally make an appearance! And if you watched this episode in Ninja Storm and so on you would know who that "Crimson Blur" Is! So Please favorite, review and follow. I'm going to post another one sometime today most likely. And keep on reading!**


	5. Chapter 5:Looming Thunder & The Bradleys

Power Rangers Ninja Storm: The Beginning of a Legend

**A/N: So this is the chapter where Hunter and Blake finally make an appearance!**

* * *

At the Motocross track me and Dustin were racing. I was ahead in 1st place while Dustin was behind me in second. I kept going but when I looked back I realized there were two new racers. One in Crimson and one in Navy, who were tied with Dustin. I kept looking forward and suddenly now they were next to me. I went as fast as I could and at the jump, I didn't out as much air so I landed pretty far. Then at the last jump I finished tied next to crimson and Navy, with Dustin still behind. I parked next to Kelly's van and she gave me a high five. "That was the best time, Alyssa! I think I can sponsor you in the 250's when I get the money!" She said and I smiled then took off my helmet.

I looked around me and saw a few boys staring at me in awe because I beat them. Why do boys think girls can't ride? Well, I showed them. I smirked to myself, then when Dustin pulled up I gave him a high five and then he took off his helmet. "Man, you guys ever saw those guys before?" Dustin asked. I shook my head "They ride like factory pros. I would've remembered." Kelly answered. I pouted "But I tied with them! You said I was just 250's!" Kelly laughed "Ok you ride like factory pros too." She replied. I pumped my fist in the air then turned to the two boys. "I'm just glad they don't race 125's." Dustin said. The two guys took off their helmets. They're teenagers too! Suddenly Dustin waved his hand over my face. I looked back at him and he laughed. "Shut up!" I said. "I'm gonna go meet them. Do you think you can pay attention and not stare if I bring you over?" I glared at him but all he did was chuckle. "C'mon" He said and we headed over to the two guys.

"Hey, they're! How's it going?" Dustin asked as we approached them.

"The track a little soggy" The crimson rider said.

"But it didn't seem to slow you guys down" Dustin complimented.

"Hey." The Navy Rider greeted. "I'm Blake and this is my brother, Hunter."

"Wait, you guys are brothers?" Dustin asked confused. I nudged him in the side and looked at him "They're adopted." I said.

"How'd you know?" Hunter asked me. I chuckled "Takes one to know one. And you guys don't really look alike." I said. "I'm Alyssa" I held my hand out for them to shake it and they shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Alyssa." Blake said and Hunter nodded.

"Well, I'm Dustin. I haven't seen you guys out here before. Where's home track?" Dustin asked

"Uh, we come down from-" Blake started but Hunter interrupted. "You wouldn't have heard of it!" he snapped. I glared at him but Blake must've noticed since he tried to intervene.

"Easy, bro. And he wonders why we don't have any friends." He joked.

"Hey, listen, man, you were pretty fast out there before. You too. You almost beat us." Blake said to Dustin then to me.

"Yeah, right, man, I must be giving up a couple seconds a lap to you guys." Dustin replied

"You get too much air on your jumps it slows you down." Hunter told him.

"He's right. Dark and brooding but right. Listen, what are you doing there? You guys want to follow us." Blake asked.

"Um, actually, can we take a rain check? We both have to be somewhere." Dustin answered.

"Yeah, now worries next time. See you later Alyssa. Dustin." Hunter said.

*Scene Change*

Dustin and I were in the forest looking for Shane and Tori both I our Ninja gear on. "Tori! Shane! C'mon guys!" I yelled "Don't tell me we missed training again." Dustin said hopefully. "It's not even 5 yet. No way, did we miss training." I replied. Suddenly a whooshing sound was heard and then Kelzak's appeared.

"**Snow Storm, Ranger Form!**" I yelled and I morphed into my suit. But while I was fighting I saw Dustin getting taken down by Kelzak. I rushed over to help him but there were too many. Luckily, Shane and Tori came with motorcycles blasting all the Kelzax's off while I helped Dustin up and we went to Cam. (We already discussed me being a power ranger and what happened.) "Hey, Dustin. Hey, Alyssa." Cam greeted "Hey, Cam." I spoke "Hey, you know I told these guys not to engage the enemy till the bikes were ready. But no one listens to the guy with glasses." Cam complained

"So, Dude, what—these are the Tsunami Cycles?" Dustin asked with excitement. But we had to duck when Tori went flying over our heads with her tsunami cycle. "These are awesome!" She called out as she shot more Kelzak's.

"Whoa! Man, I thought these things were months off being ready!"

"So did I." Cam replied

"So what you got something for me?!" Dustin asked excitedly.

"No should I?" Cam asked.

"What about me?" I asked but all he did was shook his head no.

"Oh, c'mon, quit joking around!" Dustin said

"No, seriously, I don't know what you two are talking about." Cam said. I crossed my arms and glared at him while Dustin looked so sad.

"So, what, you're saying—you're saying the motocross guys are the only ones who don't get a Tsunami Cycle?" Dustin asked looking almost if he was about to cry. Poor him, he was looking forward to this.

"All right, all right. Fine." Cam finally said pressing a button on a controller and Dustin looked happy again. A huge truck approached us and Cam said "Meet your new mobile command center!" I gaped at it. "Awesome!"

When it came to a stop only a yellow tsunami cycle came out and I frowned. "So, what, anything I should know?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah just make sure-" but Cam was cut off when Dustin ran and morphed then started riding the cycle next to Tori and Shane. "Why bother?" Cam muttered. I turned to Cam upset that I didn't get one. "Why didn't I get one?" I asked He sighed then turned to me. "Sorry, Alyssa, I didn't have time to make you one because you just showed up late." He replied. I sighed but suddenly dad came on the communicator. "Alyssa?"

"Dad? What's up?"

"I heard your conversation with Cam that you didn't get a cycle so I got something from my past and I am giving it to you. It's coming your way." When I looked up I saw a cycle. It's different then the Tsunami cycles though.

"This is the Shark Cycle to when I was a white power ranger." Dad explained.

"Thanks dad!" I said then jumped on the Shark cycle then followed Dustin and the others.

"Whoa!" Shane said "Where did you get that?" He asked me since my cycle was different from theirs.

"My dad."

"How does your dad-" Shane started but didn't get to finish because more Kelzak's appeared. "Look! Those creeps are back!" Tori said. "Not gonna be a problem." Shane says and we sped up and started firing lasers at the Kelzak's.

"Whoa! Love the Lasers!" Dustin said

"Yeah!' Tori whooped

"This is fun!" I said

"Whoa! Breaks!" Shane said when there was a group of Kelzak's. Luckily when he did break he hit a Kelzak and hit went flying in the air and I started to laugh! But suddenly a group of Kelzak appeared in front of me. "Ready...Set. Lasers!" I pressed a buttons and numerous lasers took all the Kelzax out. We all regrouped on a trail with multiple Kelzak's in front of us.

We raced forward and started to shoot lasers at them. The Kelzak's also raced forward. But they had no chance! We all pulled our bikes up and shot the last round of lasers we needed destroying the Kelzak's then going back to the Mobile command center.

**(3****rd**** PERSON POV!)**

As the four Rangers pulled up next to their new mobile command center everyone was cheering. "Ninja Form!" They all shouted and de-morphed. Shane and Tori High fived and Dustin and Alyssa did too.

"Hey guys." Cam said but not in a happy tone.

"What's up, Cam?" Shane said. But Cam didn't pay attention and checked on the bikes instead. "You know Shane, you were lucky. They still need some fine tuning." Cam said and sighed. "Dustin" Cam called "Since you're the bike expert, why don't you take a look at these specs and give me an altitude chart for Auto-jetting, and uh, don't try and uh, don't try and play video games with it or something you would do."

"Okay, dude, I'm not a complete dufus." Dustin said and put the disk in his backpack.

"Well, here's your chance to prove it." Cam said and walked away while Alyssa and Shane walked up to him.

"Hey, where were you two today?" Shane asked the Earth and Snow Ninja.

"We were at the track." Alyssa replied and Dustin nodded. "Yeah, we met these two guys who were crazy fast, man. We're hooking up with them later."

"Yeah, whatever. Just remember what's important here." Shane reminded them. Dustin smiled and walked away.

What they didn't notice was a crimson ranger and a navy ranger hiding behind a tree.

"We've seen enough" The crimson ranger said. "Let's go."

Then the rangers streaked away with a crimson and navy blur. (**A/N: Hint, Hint!)**

* * *

"It's some kind of subterranean disturbance. This is not good." Cam said looking at the computer then turned to Alyssa. "Where did you get the shark cycle? I haven't seen that since the white ranger from the old mighty morphin team." Everyone looked at Alyssa confused. She bit her lip then sighed. "Do you guys know Tommy Oliver?" Everyone nodded. "He is like the most legendary power ranger in history!" Shane answered. "Well.. he's my dad. When I was 10 he adopted me. That's why my last name is Oliver. He gave me his Shark cycle since I was the only ranger without a ride." Cam, Shane and Tori stared at me in shock. "I never thought that he was your dad. I thought it was a coincidence. I shrugged. Suddenly there was an earthquake shaking the Ninja ops. Dust started to fall and Shane, Alyssa and Tori were struggling to stay standing. Soon the ground stood still.

"It stopped" Tori said and Cam went back to his computer. "Seismographs are picking up some serious activity." He said. When everyone looked at the computer screen a giant mole appeared.

"There's your reason why" Shane pointed out.

"That is one massive mole." Alyssa said in disgust. And Dustin ran in. "Sorry guys. Got hung up at the track. And Hunter was looking for you Alyssa." Alyssa looked at Dustin. "Why?" She asked him and he shrugged.

"Better late than never." Shane said.

"He's at the quarry." Cam informed them. The rangers nodded and went into position.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Snow Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Power of Air!"

"Power of Water!"

"Power of Snow!"

*At the quarry*

While the mole was distracted the 4 rangers blasted him with lasers.

"Hey, mole head!" Alyssa called out.

"We don't dig what you've been up to!" Dustin added

"Oh yeah! I'm guessing by the spandex that it's your job to stop me! Catch me if you can!" The mole taunted then went underground.

"Where'd he go?" Shane asked. The 4 rangers went back to back to get an eye around the quarry. "You wanna take a wild guess?" Tori asked. Suddenly the Mole appeared in the middle of the rangers shooting up then going back down somewhere else.

"All right, dig this, dirt boy! Ninja Dirt Dive!" Dustin said and went to face the mole underground. But with a negative result, the mole pushed him out of the ground then went up himself.

"Terramole in the house! Watch and learn rangers. I'm going to trash this city inside out!" Terramole declared. "Not on our watch!" Alyssa countered. But Terramole disappeared.

"Hey, wait, get back here!" Dustin demanded

"Stop!" But it was too late. "He got away!" Shane said

"He'll be back." Tori said "They always do." Alyssa finished.

(Alyssa's Pov!)

At Storm Chargers, Dustin and I were talking to Hunter and Blake, but then Dustin saw Tori and Shane. "Hey, you guys, cool! You finally get to meet. Shane, Tori… this is Hunter and Blake."

"How's it going?" Hunter asked.

"Pretty good." Shane replied.

"Dustin told us a lot about you." Hunter said. Blake looked at Tori and smiled "But not everything." When I looked at Tori she blushed then looked down. Dustin and I shared amused grins when she did. But Shane interrupted the moment and turned to Dustin. "Hey Dustin. Can I talk to you for a second?" Shane asked

"Yeah man" Dustin answered leaving Tori and I to talk to the brothers. "So, Tori." Blake said and she looked at him. "Do you do any sports?"

"Yeah, I surf." She answered. Hunter turned to me. "How about you Alyssa? Besides motocross, since you ride like a pro what else do you do?" I looked at him and said "Well, I surf, like Tori, I'm trying to learn how to skateboard from Shane, I got taught martial arts from my dad, I play guitar and sing"

"Skateboard, surfing, motocross, guitar, martial arts _and_ singing? That's a lot." He complimented. I smiled "Well, athletics and music is my life." I said. Both of us turning back to Tori and Blake, they decided to make their own conversation. I turned to Hunter and whispered "Looks like your little bro has a crush." Hunter chuckled and turned back at them. Suddenly Dustin grabbed me and Tori.

"C'mon guys. I got to go." Dustin said. "Catch you later, Tori!" Blake said "Bye, Alyssa!" Hunter added. Tori and I waved goodbye following Dustin out with Shane trailing behind.

**Meanwhile with Hunter and Blake…. (3****rd**** P.O.V)**

"Ah, boy, that Tori is _fine_!" Blake said.

"Yeah, so is Alyssa." Hunter said in agreement. "Question is why do they hang out with a goof like Dustin?"

Blake shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe they like doing Charity work." Hunter looked at Blake and the two brothers laughed. Unaware that Shane listed in on the conversation.

* * *

At Ninja Ops*

"…98, 99,100" Sensei counted while Dustin was doing that number of push ups then dropping from being tired. "Maybe now you will understand the importance of punctuality."

"And you'll have really nice pecs." Tori added and I smirked. As Dustin was resting, Shane came in and asked to talk to him again. Dustin rolled off the table and walked up to Shane.

"Okay, dude, look, I'm sorry. I'm just—"Dustin started but Shane interrupted "How well do you know Hunter and Blake, I mean, they have come out of nowhere and suddenly they're your best friends."

Dustin scoffs. "Dude, it's a motocross thing. Even Alyssa's best friends with them." Dustin said "Yeah, well Alyssa still comes to training on time and stays when we are in between attacks instead of running out. At least she knows what's important here." Shane said.

When I looked at Dustin who was walking out, he stopped and turned back looking exasperated. When I looked back at Shane he continued "Look, ever since you've been hanging out with these guys, man, your priorities are totally messed up."

"Dude, that's crazy man." Dustin looked to Tori. "Come one, back me up Tori." But she stayed silent. "Alyssa?" I sighed and walked over to them. "Listen, Shane. Just because his priorities may not be straight doesn't mean he doesn't know what's important. Like you said before, better late than never, at least he comes and helps. Him feeling guilty already means he's sorry so what's the point of putting more weight on his shoulders? And Dustin, I'm pretty sure being a ranger doesn't mean you aren't allowed to have fun, but you have to know when it's the appropriate time to have down time. It's great you found new friends but you can't give your ninja training and saving the world time to just play. Because in the end, saving the world is more important. Without the world safe from monsters there won't be much to come back to."

Everyone stayed in silence till Dustin shook his head and said "Now thinking the end over… you still side with Shane." I looked at him in confusion. "You know what, I can't believe this, I'm going riding." He said then left. I sighed then looked to Shane. "I'm gonna go after him. Just tell me when the mole is back." Shane nodded and I left to follow Dustin.

At the track I decided to race too with Dustin to practice. At the end of my lap I rode my bike next to Hunter and Blake and took my helmet off, waiting for Dustin. "I cleared it no problem that time." Dustin said and he smiled then looked at me "I understand what you meant earlier and thanks for backing me up."

I nodded and smiled, looking back at Hunter and Blake. "You keep that up and you'll be ready for the 250's." Hunter complemented. "Hey, I'd remember this moment." Blake added then turned to me "You're really fast, like a factory pro, Alyssa."

"Thanks"

"How long have you been riding?" Hunter asked

"13. That's when I learned how to surf and after Martial arts." I responded

"And you're 18 now?" I nodded and Hunter looked impressed

"You know what; it's been really cool hanging with you guys. It's hard to find dudes who actually get what you're into, ya know." Dustin interrupted.

I scoffed "Thanks Dustin." I said sarcastically.

"Yea, Alyssa was the only one in that group before I met you two." Dustin quickly added.

"Nice save." Suddenly another earthquake appeared and we were all trying to keep our balance but we didn't. I started losing my balance and I fell into Hunter, who grabbed my waist and kept us both from falling. After a few seconds the quake stopped and Dustin and Blake stood back up. When they did they looked at Hunter and I and I noticed Hunters arms were still around me. "Ehem, Hunter, you can let go now." I said

Hunter looked down and realized he was still holding me "Right." He said then let go."

"What was that?" Blake asked worriedly

"Talk about weird huh?" Dustin added. Right on cue our morphers beeped alarming us the mole was back. Hunter looked at it and grabbed Dustin's arm to get a closer look but Dustin quickly pulled it away. "Hey, freaky watches. Does it have a compass?" Hunter asked. "Yeah, it has a bunch of cool stuff, we'll show you some time but we have to go now." I said.

"Hey, why do you two always have to bail?" Hunter asked. "Yeah, you want to ride like a pro you got to practice like one, right? C'mon let's see if we can shave a few seconds." Blake offered. I shook my head "Sorry we really have to go." I grabbed Dustin's arm and went to an area no one was at then morphed.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Snow Storm, Ranger Form!"

We morphed into our suits then ninja streaked to the quarry.

"I can't believe you tripped on a rock while ninja streaking, Dustin!" I complained

"Sorry, just hope we're not late!" Dustin said. When we got to the quarry we were sadly late. Tori and Shane were already fighting off Terramole.

"Guys, Hang on!" Dustin yelled as I jumped into the quarry trying to help Tori and Shane while, Dustin jumped off with his Lion Hammer. As I helped my fellow rangers up, Terramole went back underground.

"You can't hide forever." Dustin said while he was looking around for any sight of the mole. I mean, earth _is_ his element so it will be a piece of cake. I stood on guard trying to help Dustin and finally he found it and struck his hammer to the ground, resulting the Terramole to pop out this time.

We all said our individual "Yeah's" and started to face the mole. Dustin turned to us. "You know what I'm thinking."

"Let's put it together!" I told them.

"Sonic Fin!"  
"Hawk Blaster!" "Leopard Claw!" "Lion Hammer!"

"Storm Striker" We all yelled. "Take this. Fire!" Our storm striker released a huge and heavy ball that weighed 100 tons, falling on the Terramole and finally exploding.

"Awesome! But let's get ready for the Mega monster!" I reminded them and as if on cue Terramole appeared as the mega monster.

"**Leopard Zord!**" I said into my morpher. I looked up and my zord came with all the other ones. We all jumped into them and formed our Mega Zord.

"Super Mega Zord!" We all said

"Time to lay some ground work!" Terramole said then went underground.

"We have to get in his head! Use your instincts to sense his next move and feel their attack coming!" I informed them (**A/N: This quote is from power rangers Samurai said by the character Jayden) **T

"Ok!" They all said

"Guys he's coming up from the left!" Tori said and this time we were ready. I pushed the controller forward attacking him with one of our arms. Suddenly he went down again and we engaged our lightening megazord.

"Lightning Megazord engaged!" Dustin yelled and the megazord transformed into a different model. "Looking for me?" Terramole asked and pulled our feet down which resulted in to us falling down.

"Cam? Anything you can give us?" Shane asked hopefully

"Power down and I'll send you something that can help." And we did as we were told. Our lightening mode turned off and we were in our original form.

"Downloading power sphere 4." I heard Cam say.

"Got it!" Dustin said "Inserting power disk now!"

"Ram hammer, Deploy!" We said in unison. A ram looking hammer sprung out of our ninja logo compartment. Finally! Some extra power!

"It's time for me to hit the dirt!" Terramole went back down in the dirt but this time we had an attack he couldn't even get away from "Think again chump!" Dustin said and at the right moment we hit the Ram hammer into the ground blasting Terramole from its place!

"Hammer time!" Dustin said. The rammer hammer hit Terramole multiple times and the final strike he exploded!

"Yeah!" Tori said

"We did it!" Shane yelled out

"Thanks to Dustin!" I reminded.

"Yeah No worries! Anytime!" Dustin replied.

* * *

3rd P.O.V.

At the race track

Dustin was on the race track while Tori, Shane and Alyssa cheered him on.

"Whoo!"

"Yeah!" But on Dustin's last turn to stop he splashed dirt all over his fellow team.

"Dustin!" Tori and Alyssa whined. Dustin looked at us. "Yeah, sorry. So what did I look faster?"

"You were ripping bro!" Shane commented then gave Dustin a high five. "Hey where are Hunter and Blake? I thought they would be here?" Tori asked.

Alyssa looked at her and smiled. "You would ask that Tori. Everyone knows about that crush you have on Blake." Alyssa looked at Shane and Dustin for back up and they both nodded. "Shut up!" Tori muttered.

"And Tori, I don't know, I guess they had better things to do than hang out with a goof like me, huh?" Dustin responded sadly.

Alyssa frowned then put an arm over his shoulder. "You may be a goof, but you're our goof." Dustin chuckled then Shane started talking, "Hey, some of the stuff I said before… I didn't mean you weren't committed." Dustin nodded. "I know"

"Yeah, you're a great ranger. A flake, but a great ranger." Tori added. Alyssa nodded then went over to her motocross bike.

"Let's go gear up! If we're riding our cycles we better be ready!" Alyssa said all cheery. Everyone laughed at and started to get their bikes while Alyssa and Dustin put their helmets on.

But what they didn't notice were two rangers watching them from a distance. "Have fun while you can." The navy ranger said. "You have no idea what's coming" The Crimson ranger added. "She's the one." The navy ranger said looking at Alyssa. The Crimson ranger nodded. "She'll know soon enough and when she does, she join us and we'll be unstoppable."

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter done! Sorry I didn't post yesterday. This chapter took me longer than I thought. So what do you think the navy and crimson meant she's the one** **and being unstoppable? I can't wait to write the next two chapters. So bye! Review, follow, favorite and keep reading for more! Shout out to: NightmareOnElmStreetFan, Redder45, TWD, MegaExotic and Aka-Baka Hoshi for either reviewing,following or favoring! **


	6. Chapter 6: Evil Rangers Part 1

Power Rangers Ninja Storm: The Beginning of a Legend

**A/N: Sorry this took long to update. My computer restarted because of a malfunction so it lost all my work on this chapter, so I had to start over! Anyways this chapter will be about the two Thunder rangers coming up!**

* * *

Tori and I were at the skate park watching Shane demonstrate his skating techniques to me, and then when Dustin came, he stopped.

"Any luck?" Shane asked the worrying Dustin.

"No, man" Dustin replied. I kept rewinding what happened yesterday and I had an idea.

"Did you try the track?" Maybe when you fell down during the quake you backpack fell off." I offered. Dustin smiled and hugged me. "Thanks!" He said but before he could go Shane's morpher beeped.

"Go for Shane."  
"Shane we're getting a strange heat signature reading at the quarry." Cam said

"Kelzak's?" Shane asked.

"No, I don't know what it is. Better ranger up, just to be safe." Cam informed.

"Not a problem." We looked around to see if anyone was watching then morphed.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Snow Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Power of Earth! Air! Water!"

"Power of Snow!" We all yelled then Ninja Streaked to the Quarry.

* * *

At the Quarry*

When we got there, there were no monsters.

"Where's the monster?" I asked seeing nothing. I saw Shane turn on his communicator and said to Cam "Uh, Cam. This place is like Downtown Deadsville."

"I'm taking a heat reading from the Air Force satellite. It's usually right on."

"Goodbye rangers!" I heard from behind. When I turned I saw one crimson ranger and one navy ranger. Suddenly there was a blast of lightning, making an explosion and knocking us down.

"Note to self—never doubt Cam." Shane said as we got up.

"Who are you?" I yelled at them

"Obviously, you didn't get the memo." The crimson ranger started. "Old rangers out, new rangers in!" The navy ranger finished.

"What? You expect us to fight you?" Dustin asked in disbelief. But instead of answering, they ninja streaked to us and hit us on our chests. I fell down in pain but I was focused on a thought When they were ninja streaking one thing caught my eye… a crimson blur. Was he the one who saved me from the cliff? I got snapped out of my thoughts when Shane spoke. "It doesn't seem like they want to talk."

"I vote for kicking their wannabe butts!" Tori said.

"I agree with you there!" I replied and Shane answered our prayers. He charged at him then he slowly went up using his air powers, drawing out his Ninja sword and getting ready to strike. But instead the navy Ranger met him half way kicking him down. "We don't do nice." One of the rangers said.

As Dustin and Tori were fighting the navy ranger, I helped Shane up then ran to fight the crimson ranger. We circled around each other and I decided to confront him about saving me situation. "Thanks for saving me when I fell off the cliff. You know, if you want to hide your identity you should Ninja streak away at the right moment. I thought it was a nice gesture but seeing you here, I changed my mind."

"Well, I couldn't be the one at fault for you getting hurt if I was the one who witnessed you almost dying and doing nothing. After all, you are important, but you wouldn't know would you, snow?"

After hearing that, I lunged at him. We both took out our swords trying to earn a hit on one another. But when one person went to strike, the other one dodged. We managed to get hits on one another but not hard enough to I went to punch him but he caught my arm flipping me over. As I was on the ground I moved my leg so I can trip him making him fall.

Quickly, I got up and aimed my sword at him but before I can take a strike, a longer sword came and hit me on my chest making my fall down clutching my chest in pain. As I looked up I saw my friends coming over to me struggling to walk too.

"What now?" Tori asked. The two thunder rangers started walking forward then stopped with their arms crossed.

"You want a suggestion?" The crimson ranger asked. "How about give up."

"Trust us; it will be less painful that way." The navy ranger added.

I clenched my fist and got up. "We're _GOOD_ power rangers and we never give up! No matter how bad it is!" My friends nodded in agreement and straightened up.

The two thunder rangers looked at each other. "All right, ready?" The crimson one asked. "Yeah" the other one responded and ninja streaked away.

"Where'd they go!?" Shane asked looking up.

"Really far away if we're lucky." Dustin answered. I turned to him. "When are we ever lucky?"

* * *

*Back at Ninja ops*

Once we got back at Ninja ops, we all approached Sensei telling him what happened but all at once. Sensei whistled to stop us from talking and then he said "One at a time!" he told us.

Shane sighed and said "Sensei who we're those guys?"

"They fight in the style of the Thunder Ninja Academy. This is all I know for certain." Sensei told us

"But I thought Lothor destroyed the other academies and captured the students, including the thunder academy. Do you think he turned them against us to fight fire with fire?" I asked

"There fire comes from deep within. Even Lothor couldn't drive them to attack with so much passion."

"You know, I don't really care what their problem is. All I know is those dudes almost smoked us." Dustin pointed out.

"Yeah but they didn't. And I want to know why." Shane said. I sighed. "I have something to tell you guys." They all looked at me with curiosity. "Hey, Tori remember how we went to that fake photo booth that was a trap and I was looking around for something suspicious?" I asked her. She nodded and I continued.

"Well, as I was looking around I didn't take in my surroundings as much and I fell off a cliff. But before I hit the ground, a crimson blur which I assume was Ninja streaking caught me, put me down then left." I looked at the three of them and only two were confused but Dustin seemed to have a thought.

"Wait, when the crimson ranger ninja streaked it turned into a crimson blur. So do you think he was the one who saved you?" Dustin pointed out.

"That's what I thought, so during the battle I confronted him about it and he said he couldn't be the one at fall for my death and I was important. What do you think Sensei?" I asked

"Well, since it seems they are working for Lothor, I assume they will try to capture you because of your history. I would advise you to speak with your father." I nodded then suddenly but not so surprising, the computer beeped alarming us of another threat.

We all gathered around the computer seeing Zurgane in the quarry. "The quarry again? What is it? Like a monster-con over there?" Cam complained

"Zurgane, still ugly as ever." Shane said.

"Doesn't he usually come equipped with an evil alien sidekick?" Tori asked.

"It could be a trap, use caution when engaging him. Alyssa you should stay here, if this is a trap its best if Lothor doesn't get to you." Sensei warned but I shook my head. "Sorry Sensei, but a ranger doesn't abandon her team."

"Very well, your father taught you good." I smiled then we got into formation.

"Ready?"

Ready!"

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Snow Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Power of Earth! Air! Water!"

"Power of Snow!" We all yelled then went back to the quarry

* * *

When we got to the quarry we already saw Zurgane turn around.

"Did Lothor run out of good looking monsters?" Shane asked.

"How could they run out if they never had any?" I responded.

"If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself!" Zurgane claimed then took out two swords and crossed them together. "Rangers meet your destiny!"

"Ninja Swords!" We commanded and took them out.

"Bring it on!" He said

"You got it!"

We jumped at Zurgane to strike him, but he blocked all of our four shots then striked our chest. We all fell down and looked back at Zurgane. "I'm sick of power rangers! Rangers, rangers, rangers! That's all I ever hear!" Zugane complained and when I looked to Shane he got up and started fighting Zurgane, but instead got elbowed in the stomach and fell down again.

Tori and Dustin went to help Shane while I went to Zurgane and fought him. I slashed his chest and stomach but it didn't really affect him. "I may not be able to kill you, but you being at the verge of death will be almost as suitable." Zurgane sneered then hit me on my chest… hard. I went down and Tori helped me up regrouping with the others. "And now to finish what those imbeciles started!" Zurgane said, but before he could do anything, a bright light shined on him and he disappeared.

"Catch you later big guy." Shane said.

"What do they want from us?" Tori asked but suddenly there was another explosion behind our backs and we fell down. Turning around I saw the two thunder rangers approaching.

"See Dustin, I told you we're never lucky." I told him, he shook his head and we continued our attention to the Thunder rangers and got into defense mode.

"Recognize these?" The crimson ranger asked. And their hand pointed out; with electricity following and the tsunami cycles appeared. But instead it was crimson and navy colored.

"No!" Tori yelled.

"What kind of guy steels another man's wheels?" Dustin asked.

"No way!" Shane complained.

"Yes way! But ours comes with a few improvements!" The crimson ranger said and the two got on their—well our stolen tsunami cycles.

"This is so wrong!" Dustin complained and the two cam at us and shot lightning at us and we went down but quickly got up.

"Cam! Send in the Shark cycle!" I demanded

"You got it!" and at lightning speed my White shark cycle appeared

"Two can play at this game!" I yelled out. And as fast as our Ninja streak is my cycle raced forward firing lasers at the Crimson ranger. He got knocked off his cycle, but before I could get him with another hit, the navy ranger striked me with lightning making _me _fall down this time. I felt my energy draining and my friends regrouped around me, struggling to even stand.

"Do you smell something burning?" Navy asked

"Anyone feel like s'mores?" Crimson joked.

"I can't believe they stole Cam's disk!" Dustin complained

"But…how?" Tori asked

"Who are these guys?" I added while the Thunder rangers got off the cycles, coming towards us.

"This is so easy, it's almost boring! I thought they'd at least put up a fight." Navy said. The crimson ranger nodded. "The Wind Ninja Academy never could compete with the Thunder Academy!"

I stood up and took out my ninja sword, "How about the Snow Academy!" I lunged forward ready to take these two on and hearing Dustin say "Alyssa don't!" but I ignored him and started battling the two. I guess we were equally matched because none of us could get a hit on each other.

"I can't believe your siding with these guys!" The crimson ranger spat.

"Well, I side with good people!" I retorted

The navy ranger laughed "Good people! Ha! If only you knew! Well hate to break it to you snow but their Sensei killed your dad!"

"My dad's still alive dumbass!"

"Your biological one! Their Sensei killed your dad and ours too! So who's siding with the bad guys! And your current dad didn't tell you about your powers!" Crimson yelled

"News flash: I already have powers!"

"Not your ninja powers! Powers from deep inside! You have them but you don't even use them! Come with us and we can tell AND teach you about who you really are!" Crimson said and stuck his hand out. I took my hand and forwarded it to the direction of his hand while hearing my teammates yell with protest, but I took his hand.

Although I had other plans. I took his hand and flipped him over while I pointed my Ninja sword at the Navy ranger and quickly saw a white flash of light shining across it. Suddenly a white light emerged and blew the Navy Ranger away. While stupidly distracted, the Crimson ranger shot lightning at me, landing next to my team mates.

"It's time to finish what we started. Crimson thunder power!

"Navy thunder power!"

"Sky of Wonder!" The crimson ranger started

"Power of thunder!" Navy finished off.

The two lifted up, to what seemed like morphers and it flashed a light blue

"That doesn't look good!" Tori pointed out.

"Crimson insectizord!" The crimson ranger called out and there was a large crash and an Insect zord appeared.

"Navy beetle zord!" The Navy ranger called and a beetle flew out from nowhere!

"They have zords now!" I complained and the thunder rangers jumped into their zords.

"Leopard Zord!" I called into my morpher

"Cam, hit it!" Shane said and all our zords appeared. We jumped in them and prepared for a tough battle. I can tell it will be.

"Let's show these imposters, who's who and the zord zoo!" Shane said.

"Okay let's bring the heat people!" Dustin told us.

"Copy that, it's our turn!" Shane replied. "Hawk Zord, Flame attack!" We watched as Shane's Zord got surrounded by fire and attacked the Insectizord.

But while it was going good, the Insectizord started firing bullets at Shane.

"I'm hit! I'm hit!" Shane said and then the beetle zord started to attack Dustin.

"Tori, you help Dustin! I got Shane!" I told her and she nodded through the monitor.

I ran over to the crimson insectizord and called out "Leopard Snow blast!" and the insectizord was frozen, but that will do.

"Time to squash this bug!" I yelled but the crimson insectizord broke free of the blast.

"You'll pay for that!" he warned and his horn caught me.

"He's got me!"

"Hands off the cat!" I heard Dustin yell but the insectizord started to spin me around and then I got dropped next to Tori, Shane and Dustin.

"Ahh!" I hissed in pain.

"You're lucky you got off easy!" he said

"This is what you guys call easy!" I retorted

"Let's bust out the megazord on these punks!" Shane commanded.

"Form the megazord now!" We all said and our four separate zords turned into our megazord but what surprised us all I'm pretty sure, is that the thunder's zord turned into megazords too.

"Do you always have to copy us?" I whined

"That's impossible! Let's beat these posers!" Shane said and the battle was on. We both tried to push each other off our feet but the thunder zord got the upper hand and punched and kicked us which caused sparks to fly.

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked taking my disk out and putting it in the compartment.

"Serpent Zord!" we called and the serpent zord appeared.

"This should slow those cloned down!" Shane said and we attacked them slashing their chest but they didn't move an inch, although they did catch the sword.

"You give up?" Navy asked and then bended our sword.

It's too powerful!" Tori yelled and then the Thunder megazord flipped us over.

"Where's our last minute save our butts device!? We're waiting!" Dustin said.

"Give, give, give, that's all I do. I'm sending power sphere 4." Cam replied and another disk appeared in the disk teleporter.

"Thanks, Cam!" I said but before I could pick it up it disappeared.

"Where'd it go!?" I asked frantically but I could hear the thunder rangers loud and clear.

"Activate power sphere now!" and OUR power sphere appeared and when it opened a blade appeared.

"That's not fair!" Tori complained but we were already in defenses. The blade had a blast of lightning surrounding it and struck us HARD multiple times.

"He's at the 50, the 40, the 30…" I could hear them say but was still struggling to stay up and a big strike came and the impact was the worst feeling. Then I got knocked out.

* * *

**A/N: Again, I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. First my computer restarted because of a malfunction and the rest of the time I was really busy. Anyways, I hope you liked it and I'll try updating faster. ****Also! If you can listen to this song called- Life of the party by Shawn Mendes. Because 1.) This song is so good! 2.) I was thinking Alyssa could sing it after the incident with the Thunder Rangers before they leave! So please hear it and tell me if it's a good idea!**


	7. Chapter 7:Evil Rangers part 2 & betrayal

Power Rangers Ninja Storm: The Beginning of a Legend

**A/N: Sorry since it's been awhile that I posted I haven't got around to it. But I got many ideas for this chapter and the ones ahead. Also since most people probably know what's with Hunter and Blake and I feel that Hunter and Alyssa are getting a bit rushed, I decided that she would…. You know what just read ahead!**

**And shout out to**_** I love power rangers 7135, brankel1, two guests, Selena Cloud, sleeping bones, TWD, k.j.f., random rainbow cookies, scottycee, and summer490 **_**for either favoring, reviewing or following!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own power rangers or anything in here besides Alyssa and my own ideas that are included with her!**

* * *

_10 Minutes later after the attack…_

"Ugh" I moaned in pain. My head is spinning and every part hurts. When I look around there're wires and sparks of electricity everywhere, but luckily I was still morphed but I doubt for any longer. I went out of the zord through the exit and saw Shane, Tori and Dustin.

"Everyone okay?" Shane asked and everyone nodded. But before I could my legs started getting weak and I demorphed then fell down. But before I could hit the ground I saw Shane catching me and felt that he was holding me bridal style.

"Alyssa! Why is she like that?" Tori asked. I heard Dustin sigh then say "Man, she took a lot of hits on the ground from the two rangers. More than us then she had to go to the zord which was much worse. She must be drained of energy."

"We better head up or we'll be the next ones falling." Shane said and he carried me up the hill and I assumed everyone followed. When I looked at Tori I saw she was the one up first, and then I saw… Blake helping her up along with Hunter and Kelly. _What are they doing here?_ I guess Hunter must've saw me cause he took me from Shane's arms.

"Are you ok?" Blake asked

"Yeah thanks." Tori responded

"Well what happened to Alyssa?" Hunter asked. I got out of Hunters arms and used him as support instead because I didn't want to feel like a damsel in distress.

"You could ask me yourself ya know. And I uh... got hit in one explosion on the ground."

"I was listening in the car on the way here. They think it was some sort of alien attack!" Kelly said.

Blake looked from Kelly to Tori. "Why, that sort of thing happens a lot around here?"

"Ever wonder why the housing was so cheap?" Shane asked.

"We need to call someone! The police the FBI, the CIA! And get Alyssa to the hospital!" Kelly said frantically.

"I'm fine Kelly, just a little weak that's all. No burns or anything. We're fine. Thanks." I responded. So I'm hurt and drained a lot of energy. Nothing like a relaxation time can fix it.

Our team looked at each other then walked away. Although I saw Blake give a nod to Hunter. What was that about?

While we were waling it was silent besides the grass rustling but Shane broke the silence.

"You guys alright?" Shane asked.

"Energy drained and tired but alright." I responded

"That was way harsh, man. You know what? I think my morphers toast." Dustin said as I saw him tap it.

"Cam is gonna freak when he finds out we thrashed his Zords." Tori added. We all nodded.

We all went to a place with no one around and we were about to Ninja steak over to Ninja ops but Shane stopped me.

"Alyssa you lost enough energy as it is. Hold on to Dustin and he'll Ninja Streak you there with him." Shane pleaded. I looked at Shane then to Dustin and nodded.

Dustin wrapped an arm around my waist and we ninja streaked to ninja ops. _Ha, Ninja Streaked to Ninja Ops! Try saying that 10 times fast! Wait! Alyssa focus!_

* * *

At Ninja ops…

When we got there I saw Cam sitting in his chair not looking really happy.

"Hand me your morphers." He said getting up and walking over to us. We did as told then he examined them. "Well, you've managed to reduce years of technological advance into a pile of scrap metal in a single afternoon, not to mention what you did to the zords."

"Correction, what the thunder rangers did to the zords." I corrected and he glared at me. Guess he hates being corrected. Duly noted.

"Cam now is not the time." Sensei spoke.

"I'm sorry. You're right. Thankfully, the auto-retreat allowed the reactors time to reset the holographic portals. I've engaged the self- reconstruct functions. This means Dustin that they're fixing themselves." Cam said then walked back to his super computer followed by everyone else.

When everyone was crowded around the computer, sensei jumped on Dustin's head then on the support of the computer.

"Sensei, what's bothering me is why didn't they finish us off?" I asked

"I mean those zords they have were sicko, bro. I mean sensei." Dustin added. "Thunder zords—created by the same that powers your own." Sensei informed.

"And these thunder ninjas work for Lothor? That doesn't make any sense" Tori pointed out. Shane sighed "Yeah, no more than zurgane booking out of there when they showed up."

"I suspect that, as with all evil alliances there is dissension in their ranks—dissension that can be used at our advantage when the time is right." Sensei informed. I looked towards Dustin looking to him for his comment but… "I-I hope these are under warranty." I chuckled. Tori ignoring his comment she made her own comment. "I just feel totally helpless. There's got to be something we can do."

I scoffed at what I heard. "Look just because we don't have our morphers doesn't mean we're helpless. We still have our elemental powers and we still have the ability to fight!"

Sensei nodded "Alyssa is right. It is what's inside that helps you through your battles. Your suits just help you a small amount, what is in your body and mind will help you. But for now you must return to your daily lives. If Lothor suspects anything out of the ordinary, it will only give him more power."

"And be careful. They've already stolen the tsunami cycle disks somehow. Whoever you speak to, make sure you trust them." Cam warned and we all nodded, leaving ninja ops.

* * *

At the beach Tori and I were unloading our boards from the van then walking towards the beach.

"Hey! What no hello?" Someone called out from behind us. We turned around to see Hunter and Blake and I smiled as did Tori.

"Sorry. I guess our minds are somewhere else."

"Rough day?" Blake asked._ You have no idea._

"Yeah" Tori responded. After that there was a moment of silence till I spoke up.

"Thanks again for helping us out there." Hunter took a step so he was next to his brother. "Uh, yeah, listen don't mention it. Anytime. And I couldn't just not help looking at the condition you were in, Alyssa." I scratched the back of my neck because I was pretty sure I was blushing for a stupid reason. "Yeah, I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. And we'll keep that in mind."

"Cool."

"We'll catch you later." Tori said.

"Yeah sure thing." Blake responded then we continued walking. But once we were in the water it looked like it started to drain till there was no more.

I looked confused then turned to Tori "What? Where's the water?" She shrugged and we looked around for the source that caused it. Suddenly a giant frog appeared. Must be one of Lothor's new freaks.

"Ooh! Two rangers, how convenient! Time to make a splash."

We started to call out to morph but then stopped because we realized we didn't have our morphers.

"Better hop to it!" Frog said then he jumped in the air and shot lasers at us but luckily we dodged it._ What kind of frog has lasers!_

"Guess it's not morphing time after all, is it? Low tide for you, Malibu beach bunnies!" The he shot these fish out of his mouth around us and it exploded causing us to fall.

"Come closer rangers! You're not afraid of a few warts are you?" He taunted. But what surprised me was that Hunter and Blake came on their motocross bikes.

"Hang on! We're coming!" Blake yelled and they knocked him over with their bikes.

"Eat some beach!" Hunter yelled. When we looked to what they did Tori and I smiled at each other but then became serious as the two brothers appeared behind us.

"Blake?" Tori asked

"Hunter!" I followed.

"Run! We'll distract him!" They both shouted at the same time then went to face off the laser shooting frog.

I looked at them in worry. "Stop! Don't!" But they didn't listen they tried to wheelie him down but the frog jumped over it and turned around looking as if he was going to fire something on their backs.

"Behind you!" Tori yelled obviously worried about their safety and I was too. But the warning was too late the frog shot lasers at both their bikes causing them to fall off. While the frog was going for another attack Tori and I ran over and did a flying sidekick to him but didn't seem effective.

"That hurt!" He whined then stormed over to us. We both blocked his attack but not getting any hits on him. Then he eventually tripped us both and we were lying on the ground. He attempted to step in Tori but she rolled out of the way on time and started to fight him, while I was waiting. Again Tori took another hit and I was there next to her.

"And now my polytrons will do the trick!" and then the tiny frogs came towards us. Perfect!

"Ice blas-" But I didn't get a chance because instead Hunter and Blake took the hit, with them falling off their bikes.

"No!" We both yelled and we went over to them. Tori checking on them and me standing in front.

"Ice Blast!" I yelled shooting a blast of ice but before it could hit him he bounced away. I sighed looking at him go then turned back and crouched down next to the Bradley Brothers. I turned over Hunter and Tori turned over Blake. When we examined them the 'polytrons' were attached to their chest with electricity surrounding the things.

I looked at Tori. "We have to get them to Ninja ops!" She nodded and we lifted them up going there.

* * *

We ran down the steps of the ops seeing Cam fixing the morphers.

"Cam! We need your help outside!" I said frantically. I have no idea what those polytrons would do them.

He looked at us looking annoyed. "Can it wait? I've almost got the morphers back online."

"It's important! Our friends—they're hurt." Tori explained

Cam stood us and looked at us. "And you brought them here?! You ever hear of a hospital!"

I sighed "Please Cam. They were attacked by one of Lothor's freaks by trying to protect us. We have to help. Please come outside."

He nodded "Alright" and we ran outside.

When he saw them he started to take them off of them. "What are those things?" Tori asked Cam

"Some kind of cybernetic leech. Looks like they dehydrate the human body until it just shuts down."

"You got it out in time, right?"  
"Yeah, I think so." He said then checked their pulses. "These two must drink a lot of water. Dad's gonna flip when he finds that they've been here"

"Well then maybe he shouldn't find out." I asked with my puppy dog eyes. He looked at me and sighed. "The morphers are on the console inside. Go get them." Tori smiled and kissed Cam on the cheek then went inside through the waterfall.

"Men as a species are doomed." I heard him mutter. I smacked him on the shoulder. "Yea cause you guys can't resist us. And c'mon Cam you know you love me." He chuckled "Yea I do. It's that or the puppy look." I laughed.

"Yeah sorry. No one can resist that." He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and I kept watching the two. I guess I have a new brother.

After getting our morphers, Tori and I with Hunter and Blake in the back started driving to the track. Good thing for us is that they awoke after we left Ninja ops. When we arrived I saw Shane and Dustin working on a bike.

"Listen, uh. Thanks for what you two did back there." Blake started. "I mean we don't know what happened; I guess we just blacked out." Hunter finished.

I turned around to face both of them. "Yeah, you took a bad fall. You're actually really lucky."

Hunter shook his head. "I feel like a chump and I bet Blake does too. We were supposed to save you guys but instead you saved us." I chuckled. "Well, technically you save us first by knocking the frog down. So you actually saved us."

Just then Shane and Dustin came over. "Hey, what happened?" Tori sighed. "Long story…" We all got out of the van and we all excluding Hunter and Blake grouped in a circle.

Tori took out her bag and revealed the morphers. "I got your morphers. And I think we're going to need them." But before she could give them Hunter and Blake came over.

"Hey." Blake greeted. "Hey, guys." Dustin said back.

Hunter took a step forward. "We just wanted to say thanks, for taking care of us."

"Anytime." I reminded.

"We owe you one and we always make good on our promises." I smiled at Hunter and nodded. "Ok, good to know. Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

When I looked at Blake he smiled at Tori._ What's up with those two?_ "We gotta get home. Parents—you know how it is." We all nodded. Then I thought of something. "Thanks! Now speaking about parents I got to go call my dad." I patted both of their shoulders and pulled out my phone dialing dad.

"_This is Tommy leave a message."_

"_**Hey dad, listen I got to talk to you about something really important. So if you would call back that would be great. Thanks!"**_ I hung up and walked back over to them and Hunter and Blake already left. Tori handed us our morphers. "When you see Cam, say thank you. I think he's feeling a little unappreciated."

Dustin took his morpher but I saw he took a glance behind him then looked to Shane. "Dude, they told Kelly they didn't live with their parents, right? I mean that's what we heard"  
"Yeah, that's right." But before we could continue on with the conversation our morphers beeped.

"I've located that frog again. He's at the river bank. Hurry!" Cam informed.

"Dude, if Cam wants a frog let's just stop by the pet store, I mean, they got, like, a tank. Like, full of 'em" Dustin said and I chuckled. "You'll see when we get there. You guys ready?  
"Ready."  
"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Snow Storm, Ranger Form!" We morphed and headed towards the river bank.

Literally once we got there the giant frog shot some sort of electricity towards us and a giant chain wrapped around us being unable to move apart from each other.

"I can't move!" Tori complained as we were trying to get out of it. Then if things couldn't get any worse we started to levitate. I tried to squirm out but it was no use. "Get us down!" But it didn't listen just talked. "Hope you like water!" and the chains broke but instead we got dropped in the water. Yeah like that did anything bad.

"Put it on rewind!"

"I'm flipping out!"

"Lucky this is wash and wear!"

"What's with the puns!?" We landed back on land with us getting ready for anything.

"Okay, guys! Ninja beams!" Shane instructed and we shot our beams at him. But when the smoke disappeared, he disappeared, then reappeared a few seconds later behind us and for some reason him hopping next to us actually hurt and sparks flew.

The frog opened his mouth next and hit polytrons on our chest causing them to explode and us to fall down but quickly got back up. Suddenly there was a clash of thunder and navy lighting appeared. When the smoke disappeared it revealed to be the thunder rangers. What a surprise! _Fighting the frog was bad enough! _Apparently Dustin and I had the same though. "Like fighting a giant frog wasn't bad enough!"

The tow thunder rangers called for their thunder staffs pointing them at our direction. "Attack!" They yelled and gave a battle cry, charging towards us. Well that's what I thought. The two rangers charged past us and went over to fight the frog instead. They used their Thunder staffs to strike him then throw him far. "I thought we were on the same team!" The frog cried. _That's what I thought._

"I guess not! Polytrons!" The monster shot the same polytrons that hit Hunter and Blake but instead of them getting hit they took out their thunder shields to protect themselves. The Polytrons bounced off the shields and landed next to the frogs and exploded causing the frog this time to fall. Why not have a little fun! Can't let them take all the credit.

"Ice sword!" I called out and my Ninja sword turned white and a swirl of ice covered the blade. I started to strike the frog multiple times and blocked his attack, and then the crimson ranger started to help.

"Why are you helping? I thought we were enemies?!" I said to the Crimson ranger while still fighting.

"We are, but not for long. This is so we are even. Don't get used to it!" We used our weapons and did a double slash knocking him on the ground. While he was down I went over to the Navy ranger and the crimson followed. "Thunder staffs, Tornado star!" "Ice sword, frozen strike!" I first did my strike, when I did it froze the frog then the two thunder rangers threw the Tornado star breaking the ice and knocking Froggy down. The crimson ranger turned to me "Go to your teammates." I nodded and went over to them and watched the fight. The two took out their blasters and started to fire at the frog and me hearing my teammates whoa's and cool's. "Let's put it together!" The Thunders put their blasters together so they fit into one another. "Thunder Blaster! Ready… Fire!"

They blasted the frog and walked away and when they walked it exploded behind them making them look cool._ If it's so easy to take one of Lothor's monsters like that, imagine what it would be like to fight them._ When they walked past us Shane took a step forward to get closer. "Hey, wait. Why did you just help us?" I was going to tell Shane why but I decided against it.

"We're even, wind and snow rangers." The crimson only said then they walked away. We kept watching then Tori spoke up "Maybe they're the strong and silent types." _What did they mean we're even? The only people we helped personally were Hunter and Blake… Are they them? Guess I have to do some digging. _

I was snapped out of my thoughts when suddenly little Froggy turned mega monster. I put the morpher next to my mouth and called out "Leopard Zord!" while Shane called Cam. In a few seconds our Zords came out new and repaired.

I turned to Tori, Shane and Dustin. "Let's go kick some alien butt!" They all nodded and we jumped in our zords preparing for battle.

**(I'm gonna skip this scene so we can go on to the end!)**

Once we were done with the fight we headed back to Ninja Ops. I was listening to Dustin about him saying that Hunter and Blake having no parents and they said they did at the track till we saw the Thunders gripping Cam. We all fell into defensive positions getting ready to fight.

"What are you doing here?" Shane asked trying to be calm as possible. But to our surprise they demorphed to the people we thought we called friends. We all stood back normally but still confused, besides me.

"What do you want? How did you get in here?" Dustin asked looking surprised. Hunter looked to Tori and I. "Ask them."

"Blake?" "Hunter?" We both said hurt.

"We're sorry, but we had to find Ninja ops. We didn't mean to use you." Blake said. I scoffed and took a step closer. "You're sorry, yea right. How can I be so stupid to actually trust you two and actually be your friends? You're a disgrace to the academies. You fight _for _evil not against." Cam kept struggling so I made a second comment. "If you hurt him, I will hunt you down." Hunter and Blake shoved Cam back. "Leave him. We got what we want. But not everything. Goodbye, rangers and good luck with your future battles." But as I thought they would leave they grabbed me and we disappeared from ninja ops.

* * *

**A/N: I'm really sorry again that I haven't posted in a while. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Alyssa isn't going to forgive them that easily, even after they turned good. She trusted them but they broke it so now they have to earn their trust. Tommy is going to come up soon too so she can learn about herself. Anyways please review so I can make the story better, fave and follow! See you next time! **


	8. Chapter 8:Evil Rangers pt 3

Power Rangers Ninja Storm: The Beginning of a Legend

**A/N: Sorry for a REALLY late post but I just started to watch Doctor Who and now I am so intrigued with the show! Sorry off topic… anyways Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows! All the reviews are positive so thanks so much! So hope you like the story and **_**Allons-y!**_

**(I'm going to do 3****rd**** P.O.V. for this chapter)**

* * *

Alyssa stood in between the Thunder brothers as they tugged both her arms forcefully, while Hunter carried sensei in a sphere. "Let go of me!" She demanded but they both ignored her. Alyssa was still pissed at them. _They hurt me and my best friends. I am so stupid for trusting them! _

Sighing Alyssa trying the only option she had, she decided to put up a fight. "You guys forgot one thing." Alyssa did a sudden backflip with the thunders arms still on her which made them let go. "I'm a power ranger. And we don't give up."

The two thunder rangers charged at her and started fighting. She blocked their hits but couldn't land one on them. So she decided to get sensei instead. "Sorry sensei." Alyssa mumbled then swiftly kicked the sphere out of Hunters hand and before it could hit the ground she jumped over the two and caught it then started to run away.

But before she could get away two bolts of thunder and lightning hit the ground beside her causing Alyssa to fall down and the thunders to have her back in captivity. "Don't try that again." Blake sneered and the three kept walking. Suddenly there was a growling noise. Blake looked back "I don't know about you, bro, but I'm not really digging this place." Hunter looked at his brother and rolled his eyes "Don't be such a baby." Alyssa looked between the two of them surprised. "For Ninja's I'm surprised you guys don't know your Ninja history, especially about this place"

The two just ignored her and kept walking. "Alyssa is right. You should be afraid, thunder rangers. There are spirits of the darkest warriors the world has ever known." Sensei warned in his sphere. "Quiet! We know what we're doing." Hunter snapped at Sensei.

"Have you not learned that taking revenge on one who has caused you no harm makes you as guilty as the one who hurt you to begin with?" That made the Thunder rangers stop walking which caused Alyssa to get pulled back. The two brothers looked at the Sphere. "You destroyed our parents. Parents who adopted us and gave us a life. You destroyed our sensei and Alyssa's biological parents. You deserve everything that's coming to you." Alyssa looked confused and started to talk to Sensei. "Sensei is this true? I know it isn't. It can't be."

Sensei sighed "I have a feeling that you will find out soon enough." And they all continued walking in silence.

"How much further?" Blake asked.

"Almost there." Hunter replied. Alyssa getting bored even at a time like this she decided to talk and get some answers. "If you only want sensei then why do you need me?"

"You are needed. You have no idea about your actual power." Hunter replied. But before Alyssa could ask any further questions the noise appeared again. "Did you hear that?" Blake asked his brother worriedly.

"Yeah." They all started to walk back slowly still keeping their eye on where the noise came from. Suddenly an army of ghost appeared before them, with the three getting into fighting stances. Blake looked at Alyssa. "Don't even _**think **_about running away, when we let you go." Alyssa scoffed "I never run away from a battle unless necessary, even if I'm really pissed at both of you." Hunter nodded at Blake and set Sensei down

"Okay? Let's do this!"

"Thunder storm, ranger form!"  
"Snow storm, ranger form!"

"Power of thunder!"  
"Power of snow!" The three rangers all morphed into our respective suits and started fighting. A ghost made the first move followed by the rest. The three rangers managed to block and attack the ghosts that approached them. But there were too much. "They just keep coming!" Hunter yelled getting attacked by the ghosts. The three regrouped going back to back with each other. But Alyssa felt this power growing inside of her. She went in front of all the ghosts and not knowing what was happening clearly a white bright light emerged from her body shooting through at the ghosts causing all of them to fall down.

Alyssa looked at her hands confused. That was not one of her ninja powers. "Her powers are already surfacing. We need to take her to Lothor." Blake mumbled to Hunter and then ran over to Alyssa. Having some of her energy drained she fell down but Hunter caught her before she hit the ground. With bad timing the Ghosts got up from the ground crowding around the two thunder rangers and the fallen snow ranger.

"What now!?" Hunter cried. Luckily for Alyssa her actual team mates came in shooting at the ghosts surrounding them with their tsunami cycles. Alyssa got out of Hunters arms able to stand. After shooting most of the ghosts the wind rangers rode to the middle. Dustin spotted Alyssa first and gave her a hug.

"Who do we fight" Shane asked

"Everyone not wearing a primary color?" Tori offered.

"Ehem!" Alyssa reminded. She is not wearing a primary color. "Sorry everyone who is not wearing a primary color and white." She corrected. The team nodded but then a ghost jumped over to Tori grabbing her and knocking her off her Tsunami, and that started the fight. All the rangers including the thunders started to fight the ghosts instead of each other first.

But the thunders decided to stick together, still holding sensei that was inside the sphere. "Stay close. We have to get to Alyssa too." The two continued to fight and everyone else. The rangers were doing well but things started to go downhill. They started to take more hits than landing them.

Although while Hunter was getting attacked by ghosts he was holding sensei in the air causing Dustin and Alyssa to ride over him and take back sensei.

Dustin looked at sensei holding the sphere. "You ok?" But before Sensei could answer Blake did a front flip over the two and grabbed Sensei out of Dustin's hand, but backfired when the ghosts started to grab Blake at the waist trapping him. Dustin was trying to get it from Blake but he threw at Hunter that wasn't too far away. Alyssa went over to retrieve Sensei but 4 ghosts decided to trap her at that moment. Alyssa kicked a ghost away leaving enough room for her to get out and attack the rest.

Deciding to use her new found powers she took her palm and a white flashed through it making the ghosts in front of her turn into dust. Alyssa saw at the corner of her eye was Dustin staring at her in shock but she ignored him and helped Tori who fell down. All the rangers continued fighting but it did no good.

The six rangers regrouped in a circle, back to back looking at the ghosts surrounding them. "These guys are fearless!" Shane pointed out. I looked around at all the ghosts "Well they have nothing to k lose. They're dead!" Dustin glanced at Tori "So that would be the glass half empty, right?"

Ignoring them Alyssa came up with her own idea, "How about we work as a team? A group is strong but a team is unbeatable."

Hunter sighed, "Fine. But only for now." Everyone seemingly to agree got into a fighting stance preparing for the battle. The six rangers making the first move the battle begun. They fought in perfect style working together well. Soon after, the rangers broke up into 3 groups: Hunter and Shane, Tori and Blake and Alyssa and Dustin. The two best friends helped each other through the ghosts. But suddenly the ghost got the upper hand on Alyssa and took both her arms and flipped her. Luckily before they could do more Dustin saved her and help defeat the remaining share of her ghosts. When they were done the six rangers regrouped back and the remaining ghosts desiccated into the soil becoming into the ground the rangers are standing on.

"That was great team work!" Sensei praised happily even though he was still trapped. Feeling the same way Dustin put his arm on Blake's shoulder and tapped his chest, "You rock bro!" But instead of saying the same thing Blake grabbed Dustin's arm and twisted it. "Don't call me bro!" Tori reaching to help got pushed aside, as did Dustin while Blake grabbed Alyssa.

With Shane and Hunter it was pretty much the same thing. Shane put his arm out for a hive five but Hunter just slapped it away and elbowed Shane in the stomach, rolling to his teammates excluding Alyssa.

The wind rangers stood on one side while the two thunder rangers and the captive snow ranger on the other. "Let go!" Alyssa cried struggling to get out of the brothers grasps. Seeing Alyssa struggle Dustin tried to get her but ended with same fate as his team leader.

Hunter still holding sensei he looked at him trapped and started to laugh evilly. "Sheesh, you're sounding like an evil person trying to take over the world…. Oh wait you are!" Alyssa retorted which only caused the brothers to look at her. _Glad they have their helmets on…_ "Let's go!" Blake said and the two thunder rangers and the snow ranger Ninja streaked out before the wind rangers could get to them. But to Alyssa's luck, her friends didn't give up and followed them to a quarry then started to fight each other. Although Hunter still held Alyssa so her friends had to try and avoid hitting her.

Easily knocking the wind rangers down, they quickly got up and decided to ask for answers. "Why are you doing this!?" Dustin asked, pointing at them.

Blake shrugged "Simple… revenge." But before any more questions were asked the ground started to shake.

"What the…." Tori started but her questions answer was high in the sky revealed it to be Zurgane's zord.

"Is that Zurgane?" Shane asked shocked

"Who gave him keys to a zord?" Dustin added. While Tori, Shane and Dustin were distracted Hunter turned to his brother "That'll keep him busy." Blake nodded and the three ran away with Dustin and Shane soon trailing behind. Dustin jumped at them attempting to get sensei back but Blake met him half way and kicked him in the stomach. "Dustin!" Alyssa cried then getting thrown to Blake since Shane started to fight Hunter.

Thinking now there was only Blake she could stand a chance. Alyssa grabbed the arm Blake was holding and flipped him releasing Alyssa. Blake quickly got back up and started to fight her. He eventually kicked her down and just in time caught Sensei when Hunter threw it at him when Dustin tripped him.

Shane taking a kick at Blake was blocked by the sphere Sensei was in. Thinking he was hurt, Shane stopped and apologized. Blake then throwing it back at Hunter was intercepted by Alyssa. "Hahaha!" She started to fight Hunter behind her and threw it to Dustin but Blake caught it instead. Even though Hunter didn't want to hurt her he kicked her in the stomach and went over to Blake, also kicking Dustin to Shane.

Shane helped Dustin up then went over to Alyssa to get her but Hunter beat him to it. "Ugh, I feel like a rag doll getting thrown around everywhere," Alyssa complained but everyone ignored her. The two teams then again started to fight sensei with Hunter still holding on to Alyssa. Suddenly sensei was kicked up into the air. Hunter letting go of Alyssa jumped to get Sensei as did the others. But in the air they all eventually kicked at one another and fell down without the sphere.

Alyssa being closest to the ball and not injured grabbed him in her arms and raised her visor. "Stop!" Everyone did and turned to look at her. "Dustin and Shane, get behind me. Now." No one has ever seen her so serious before but Shane and Dustin did as told. "Now answer their questions. What so you mean revenge?" But suddenly a loud noise came from above, seeing the megazord fall down. "Tori!" The three rangers called out concerned for their friend. She gave a thumb up signaling them she was alright and continued her battle while the wind rangers and snow rangers continued theirs. "Tori's taking him to school!" Shane praised

"Recess is out!" Hunter said and then him and Blake took their swords out as well as the three rangers. Blake gripped his sword tight and took a step forward. "Recess is over." The two teams charged at each other and ninja streaked to a new location. With Dustin fighting Blake, Alyssa and Shane fighting Hunter.

Shane and Alyssa were firing lasers at Hunter but he kept dodging them and fired one of his own at the two rangers making them fall down. "This is getting old." Shane said while struggling to get up. Alyssa, Shane and Dustin regrouped clutching their stomachs, and then there was another loud nice seeing Zurgane getting a direct hit on Tori. "No!" They all yelled, but while being distracted the thunder rangers aimed their blasters at the three causing them to flip over. While Shane and Hunter were still hurt on the ground Alyssa slowly got up with her visor raised.

"Enough!" She yelled "After what you two done to my friends and me. Trusting you and you betraying the academies I had enough of this!" Alyssa's eyes glowed a bright gold and bright light started to surround her. She raised her hand a powerful white light shot out of her hand and hit the thunder rangers VERY hard. "Ugh..." They groaned hurt. Shane and Dustin glanced at each other and got up walking to Alyssa. Dustin turned her around and her eyes were still glowing. "Alyssa. Calm down."

"No. They deserve everything that's coming to them!" She growled. Dustin shook his head "No. We need to find out what their planning ok?" Alyssa nodded her head and her eyes turned to normal. But because of the energy she used with fighting then her new found powers she fainted, but Dustin caught her and set her down.

"You want answers?" Blake asked "Your sensei destroyed our parents and Alyssa's." Hunter nodded and picked up Sensei in the ball. "Now it's payback time." The two thunder ranger's ninja streaked away and getting but not before getting the fainted Alyssa. But before they could get away what they didn't notice was Shane sneaking behind them with his air power and used his ninja sword to attack Hunter who was holding sensei and used his feet to kick him and grab sensei sending Hunter down.

With concern for his big brother Blake put Alyssa on the ground running over to him giving Dustin a chance to pick her up and to leave. After a while of running Shane and Dustin stopped to rest. "I think we lost them." Shane said hopefully, still out of breath. "Thank goodness." Sensei replied and as if on cue Alyssa woke up. "What happened?"

"You fainted after using your new powers." Dustin answered setting her down. Alyssa nodded in understanding. Then Tori ran over greeting them. "Hey, guys! You got them!" Tori turned and hugged Alyssa "Good to have you back." Alyssa smiled and hugged back, "It's great to be back." But the moment was ruined when Blake came over and slashed Tori and Dustin, kicked Sensei out of Shane's hand, pulled Alyssa away and started to fight Shane.

Alyssa was about to run over and help but Hunter stopped her by grabbing her and taking out his "Thunder Storm Cannon!" But he couldn't fire just yet because Blake was in the way. "C'mon Blake get out of the way!" He shouted to his brother. "I can't! Just take your shot!" Hunter hesitantly lifted the cannon and aimed but didn't fire. "Do it!" Blake told him and he did, hitting everyone including his own brother.

Alyssa scoffed in disgust. "I can't believe you willingly hit your own brother to just get sensei." Hunter ignored her statement and focused on sensei rolling towards him then picking him up.

"Hello, again"

Sensei shrugged "Oh, well"

Alyssa and Hunter turned their attention to Blake and her team mates. "Blake?" Hunter asked seeing Blake struggling to get up. "I'm okay" he assured then walked over to them. "We got what we came for. Let's bail." Blake nodded and grabbed Alyssa as they teleported away using lightening. The four ended up on the beach. "The ninja spirits sense our presence" Sensei informed them but was ignored as they continued to walk towards the cavern dragging Alyssa with them. "Consider what you are about to do carefully. There are powerful forces here."

Hunter shook his head "Quiet. The gem of souls will take care of you."

"What are you going to do with me?" Alyssa asked. The brothers stopped and turned to look at each other almost looking as if they were having a silent conversation. "We'll see." Hunter said. Alyssa looked at them confused but didn't bother to ask more questions because she knew that was probably that's what all she was gonna get. She just hoped her friends will come in time before something bad happens.

When they made it in the cave Blake gave Alyssa to Hunter and took sensei. They placed him on a stand in the middle of the room and grabbed the gem of souls. Alyssa's eyes widened realized what they were about to do and started to thrash around in Hunter's arms. "Let me go! Don't do this! He didn't do anything!" Hunter kept his grip on Alyssa, "He destroyed ours and your parents. This is all on him." Blake lifted the gem going to strike him but just as Alyssa hoped her friends came just in time. "No!" Shane said and Blake and Hunter stopped to look at him. "Put it down. Sensei didn't do anything."

"Lothor told us everything. Your sensei destroyed our parents and sensei, and her parents too. Hunter said nodding to Alyssa. "Lothor saw the whole thing," Blake said and nodded to Alyssa. "Don't believe everything you hear." She mumbled.

Tori took a step forward hearing Alyssa. "And you believed him?"

"Why shouldn't we?" Blake asked quickly. Dustin also took a step forward so they can see him, "Well, dude, he's not actually known for being one of the good guys." Ignoring their reasoning they turned back to sensei, with Blake lifting up the gem again, "We're done talking!" The wind ninjas ran over to get them to stop and Alyssa started to thrash in Hunters arms again.

But before they could finally get him a man's voice echoed through the cavern. "Put it down, Blake." Then two people with white clothing appeared and took off their hoods, and showed it to be a man and a woman. "Who are you?" Shane asked them but Hunter answered. "Mom? Dad? How did you-" But he was interrupted by his parents answering the unfinished question that they already knew. "This is the mountain of lost ninja's. We will be here for eternity. Now Hunter let the girl go." Hunter looked down realizing he still had his grip on Alyssa's arms and let go. Once she was released she ran over to Dustin and they hugged. "You're here because of him, right?" Blake asked pointing at Sensei, but his parents shook their heads.

"No, Blake, he is not responsible for what happened to us." Their mother answered.

"Then who is?" Hunter asked now confused. His father sighed, "The one they call Lothor." After a moment of silence Alyssa stepped up. "Umm, excuse me, but is what they say true? That my biological parents are also… dead? Now because of Lothor?"

"Yes dear, Lothor caused your parents death. You may ask your father, Tommy about that." The Bradley's mom answered. Alyssa nodded her head and Dustin came behind her and hugged her while Alyssa was silently crying into his chest. Even though she didn't know them she still had her real parents out there but instead to find out they died.

"They're fading." Hunter said looking at his parents who were. "No, no, wait come back!" Blake cried out but they just kept fading. "We'll always be looking after you." The mom promised. "Make us proud." And with that their parents disappeared. Hunter raised his hand at their now gone parents. "Come back."

Suddenly a voice that everyone loathed was heard behind them. "What a sight." Alyssa got out of Dustin's arms and turned around to Lothor. "The thunder rangers and snow ranger crying for their mommy. My ears were burning. You've been talking about me haven't you?"

Hunter and Blake took steps forward to be in front of everyone and Alyssa stood beside them. "It was you all along. You lied to us." Hunter growled.

"Not the brightest bulbs in the tree now are you? Now give me the Hamster and the Celestial. We got business to attend to." Hunter pushed Alyssa behind him knowing what he meant about the celestial.

Dustin scratched the back of his head, "Actually, dude, he's a guinea pig." "And we're not giving them to you." Shane added.

Tori looked confused. "Celestial?" Lothor rolled his eyes, "The snow ranger. And if you're not giving them to me then I'll take them." Hunter raised his hand out but Alyssa quickly ran in the middle of the thunder brothers and raised her hand in front of herself activating some kind of force field just before Lothor shot out a red beam and Hunter's hand reached just out of the beam using the gem of souls to reflect Lothor's attack on him hitting him on the chest making him disappear.

Alyssa lowered her hands and the force field deactivated. "What happened?" Tori asked seeing Lothor disappear. "How'd you do that?" Shane asked. Hunter opened his hands to see the gem of souls broken. Hunter shrugged at Shane's question and looked up, "The gem of souls, it's broken. I used it to protect us but it shattered"

"For better or worse the power of the gem cannot be destroyed." Everyone walked over to Sensei who is out from the ball.

"Speaking of power what happened to Lothor?" Tori asked.

"I suspect that he is very much alive and, I fear, more desperate than ever." Sensei answered and Shane looked to Alyssa. "How did you do that force field kind of thing?" Alyssa shrugged, "I-don't know. I just did, it felt like an instinct." She answered looking at her hands.

* * *

Tori and Alyssa were outside the shop saying goodbye to Hunter and Blake, well Tori was. Alyssa was still mad at the two for lying and breaking their trust. Even though they saved their lives, they didn't have to if they didn't believe in Lothor.

"Well, so where you guys heading off?" Tori asked.

The two shrugged. "We don't really know. Around I guess. See what's going on with Lothor besides Blue bay." Blake answered.

"Well, you better get going." She replied glancing over at Alyssa who wasn't really paying attention. Hunter nodded "Yeah I guess. See you around Tori." He looked at her then turned to Alyssa. "Bye, Snow." Alyssa turned her attention back to them hearing the name snow that they called her. "Oh, um, yeah, bye." She said nodding at both of them then turning back to the store where Shane was at. They helped a customer and seeing Kelly, Alyssa sighed as she totally forgot about the race. Trying to avoid the situation she went to the back and made a call.

After a few minutes of talking she turned to see Kelly gone and Tori, Shane and Dustin talking. She walked up to them, knowing that Hunter and Blake were gone. "So do you guys want to come with me?" The wind rangers glanced at each other then turned back to her. "Where?" Shane asked.

"To meet and see my dad."

* * *

**So again I am really sorry about not posting in a while. But the next chapter is my own partially and you might get really mad all those Hunter/Alyssa shippers. Sorry! So I really have to go and I will post the next chapter really soon! Bye!**


	9. Need a cover for the story!

**Sorry guys, but this isn't an update more like a request. So I need a cover for the story and I decided to have a competition if there's a lot of people who sends it in. Anyways so what's it about is that if you guys can send a possible cover for the story, I will pick the one I like the most. All the ones who will send a cover will get a shout out and a follow. Then the winner will get some spoilers to the story or whatever they want to know about the story if it's not a HUGE spoiler. I think the person who would portray Alyssa is Candice Accola. So if you can please PM me the cover and we'll see who wins! Good luck!**


	10. Ch10:The truth and singing boyfriends

Power Rangers Ninja Storm: The Beginning of a Legend

**A/N: So in this chapter you will learn more about Alyssa's past and as I said in the last chapter all the Hunter/OC shippers may be mad at this chapter but you will have to wait till Hunter is back so their relationshiop will progress! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to learn about your past?" Cam asked turning around in his chair looking at Alyssa. Tori, Shane and Dustin agreed to go with Alyssa to see her father so she just asked them if the four of them could take a day off so she can talk about her dad but Cam started to have his regrets.

"Of course I am Cam! I want to learn. I have these new powers and I don't know about them so who better to ask than someone who has been a power ranger for a few generations?"

Cam sighed and nodded his head "Fine. But I WILL call you if Lothor's monsters will come." The four nodded and headed out of ninja ops, getting into Tori's van.

Opening the door Alyssa and her friends went inside her house looking for her dad. Dustin looked at the door. "Hey, Alyssa, why doesn't your dad lock the door?" Still looking around she answered. "Well we don't really have any neighbors so why should he?"

Dustin shrugged, "I don't know, there could be something like…the three bears." Alyssa just chuckled as they finished looking around the house.

"Well he's not here. We checked everywhere" Shane sighed. She shook her head and went to a specific part of a room. "Not everywhere." Alyssa went over to the small t-rex skeleton model and pulled the bottom jaw, revealing a hidden passage way below the floors. She turned around and smirked seeing their reactions and went down the steps.

When they finally came into view, they saw a floor that kind of looked like a lab with a big computer in the middle of the back wall, dinosaur fossils around and a desk. Pretty much it looks like a cave with a tile floor and furniture. And Alyssa's dad was examining a small red rock with a yellow, blue and white in a case t

"Dad?" Alyssa called out to him. He turned around and got up to see his daughter and three other teens. He walked over to Alyssa and hugged her. "Hey, Alyssa" he asked and released her and turned to the other teens. "Hi, you must be the new rangers." Dustin took a step forward and shook Tommy's hand. "It's an honor sir. You are the like best power ranger, man! I'm Dustin!" Tommy chuckled and Shane shook his hand, "He's right. I'm Shane." He smiled at him, "Nice to meet you Shane." And he lastly turned to Tori. "Great to finally meet you." She smiled at him, "Likewise."

Finally he turned to his daughter. "It's good to see you and all but what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be protecting blue bay?" Alyssa shrugged, "We got a day off. And I'm here because I have to tell and ask you something." He nodded and the teens sat on the steps of the stairs and Tommy sat on a chair. "So what do you have to tell me?" Alyssa sighed. "Do you remember hearing something about these two rangers, a crimson and navy who fought against us?" He nodded "Yea, they were part of the… Thunder Ninja academy."

"Yea, well while we were in battle with them, they said that I had some sort of power that was because of someth0ing in my past. So when I was in battle I used this new power and now… I don't know what I should do."

Tommy sighed, "I knew this day would come when you became a ranger. So yes that new power has something to do with your past, but it would be dangerous to know about it."

"It's already a danger now if I can't control it dad." Alyssa pointed out. He nodded and began to explain, "Okay, so as you know you are adopted but you need to know the history of them. Your father was the Sensei of the Thunder Academy and your mother was a soon to be sensei of the celestial academy."

"Wait." Shane paused, "There's a celestial academy? I never heard of it."

"The celestial academy wasn't very public. It was a secret academy that only people who were written on scrolls were allowed in. The celestial academy gives the chosen's powerful abilities. Anyways, after a few months of your birth, Alyssa, your mother chose the wrong path a used her powers for evil. So your mother left and your father took care of you. When you turned 8 years old, your dad had a strong feeling that Lothor was back and preparing an army. So he called down your mom and told her about it even though she was evil. She still cared for you Alyssa so she went back to space to check out the theory. But before she did, she gave you her celestial powers. The powers can pass on through genes anytime. Although her powers were evil so she made your powers dormant and erased your memory of her and your father to keep you safe. So she went up to space but never...came back down. Your father took that as a sign that he was right. And that's where I come in. Sensei Omnio gave you to me knowing that I can protect you and I raised you as if you were my own daughter. Even though now biologically you are my daughter. So for 10 years your powers stayed dormant, the only way your powers will fully surface is when you would know your past, but now when the Thunder Rangers told you about a little of it, it started to surface. That's why I didn't want to tell you about this. Your powers can be good or bad. So far it's good but if you have an influence of turning it bad you can, and you will become evil. Your entire personality will change. But you can go back to good. And when you do your powers can still go back to being bad. The only way for you to make it stay whichever side is if you pick it and control it but that will take years."

A moment of silence went around the room till Alyssa asked one more question. "How do I turn back to good?" Tommy rubbed his face, "Even I don't know the answer. But it will be hard. It's easy to turn evil but difficult to go back"  
"Why didn't you tell me before?" She whispered

"Because you weren't ready to handle that much power. I did it to keep you safe" Alyssa looked down and Tori put a hand on her shoulder. "You okay?" Alyssa nodded and got up to hug her dad. "Thank you." She mumbled

"You deserve to know now, since you are strong." He sighed and looked at a flier on his desk, "Why don't you four go to Haley's café. There's someone I know you would like to see there." She smiled at him and looked to her friends asking if they wanted to go. "Sure." They said and the rangers walked over to Haley's cyberspace.

"So." Dustin started, breaking the silence "How you are you holding up, Alyssa." She shrugged, "I don't know honestly, mixed emotions I guess." As Alyssa walked through the front doors she saw a familiar blonde boy that she missed so much tuning his guitar. "Austin?" Alyssa called out to him. And just like she expected it was her Austin. "Alyssa?"

She ran over to him and hugged him while he did the same and kissed her cheek. "I missed you so much." He said to her.

"Me too." When they released she looked to her friends coming over. "Oh. Guys this is Austin Lynch, my best friend in Reef side. Austin this is Tori, Shane and Dustin, my best friends in blue bay."

Austin smiled at them and shook their hands then wrapping an arm around Alyssa's waist. "Nice to meet you, man." Dustin said.

"You too" He responded. "So are you two dating, then?" Tori asked. Alyssa nodded, "Dating yes we went on dates, but he didn't ask for me to be his girlfriend." Austin opened his mouth to protest but one of his band mates called him up on the stage. "We will finish this later." He promised and winked at Alyssa then grabbed his guitar and went on stage. "This song is dedicated to a certain someone." He said while looking at Alyssa** (IM SORRY IF THIS IS REALLY CHEESEY!)** and he started to sing (**This song is originally by Ross Lynch so I don't own the song!)**

_You like the good boys_

_So I'm not invited to the plans you make_

_When you're with your friends_

_But you know Bad Boys_

_You can't deny it_

_They can always show you where the fun begins_

_Hey now baby,_

_No doubt about it, girl_

_You drive me crazy_

_I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me_

_Wanna steal your heart_

_Steal your heart_

Austin hands his guitar to a person then starts to sing into the mic while dancing

_Call me criminal!_

_I won't deny it make me want it all,_

_Everything you are_

_So lock it up_

_Go on and try it_

_No matter what you do _

_I'm gonna __Steal your heart_

_I confess,_

_I kinda like it, that you're innocent_

_Keeping up your guard_

_I'll break it down_

_So you can't hide it_

_No matter what you do _

_I'm gonna __Steal your heart_

_You're a good girl,_

_The perfect picture_

_Of an Angel smile from a magazine_

_But it's a new world_

_And I know somewhere_

_There's a side of you,_

_No one's ever seen_

_Hey now baby,_

_No doubt about it, girl_

_You drive me crazy_

_I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me_

_Wanna steal your heart_

_Steal your heart_

_Call me criminal!_

_I won't deny it make me want it all,_

_Everything you are_

_So lock it up_

_Go on and try it_

_No matter what you do _

_I'm gonna Steal your heart _

_I confess,_

_I kinda like it, that you're innocent_

_Keeping up your guard_

_I'll break it down_

_So you can't hide it_

_No matter what you do _

_I'm gonna __Steal your heart_

_You gonna keep it_

_Just like a secret_

_Baby believe me,_

_You gotta free it_

_And you'll have everything you need_

_You like the good boys_

_So I'm not invited to the plans you make_

_When you're with your friends_

_But you know Bad Boys_

_You can't deny it_

_They can always show you where the fun begins_

_Call me criminal!_

_I won't deny it make me want it all,_

_Everything you are_

_So lock it up_

_Go on and try it_

_No matter what you do _

_I'm gonna Steal your heart _

_I confess,_

_I kinda like it, that you're innocent_

_Keeping up your guard_

_I'll break it down_

_So you can't hide it_

_No matter what you do _

_I'm gonna __Steal your heart_

A roar of applause filled the cyberspace. "Now" He started into the mic and looked to Alyssa. "Alyssa, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked and she blushed. Everyone looked at her for her answer. _Gosh he just asked me to me his girlfriend not asking me to marry him!_ She nodded, "Yes." He smiled at her and got off the stage. Everyone clapped once more as they hugged. Once it dialed down the five of them sat at a table.

"That was so cheesy." Alyssa joked.

"What can I say I am a cheesy kinda guy." He responded. The five of them laughed. "Well Shane hear can sing too." Alyssa said and patted his shoulder. "Yea well not to brag but I'm awesome" Suddenly their morphers beeped and they glanced at each other. "What's that?" Austin said looking at their morphers. Alyssa got up, "That's the uh, alarm I set, Dustin and I have practice at motocross. And Tori and Shane have to go to work." Shane, Tori and Dustin nodded at her lie. Alyssa kissed him, "I'll see you soon." And they ran out, ninja streaking to blue bay.

* * *

**A/N: Hunter Fans don't hate me! This is all part of the plan! So I hope you liked this chapter and I am sorry it's short, it was just supposed to explain Alyssa's past but there are some few unanswered questions. Anyways please review for what you think of the chapter and I'll see you next time!**


End file.
